The Ultimate Story: the Beginnings
by fanfictiondreamer627
Summary: The story of characters from different universes join forces to fight villains that threaten their very existence. This story begins with a young girl and her sisters searching for a new member for their team to help them in overcoming a great and terrible evil that threatens the Earth. Will they be able to combat this great evil or will something far worse get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**The Ultimate Story**

Chapter 1-The Adventure's Just Begun

One morning, the Simpsons woke up. Lisa, her puppy, Sally, which she received from the Road Rovers, her sisters Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, the Powerpuff Girls and Maggie were the only ones in the house with powers. 5 years ago, Lisa met her sisters, the Powerpuff Girls. Now, they're not really her sisters, but they're close like sisters. Anyway, 2 years earlier, she and all of her sisters, as well as her puppy were transported to the planet Mobius, where she and Maggie received their powers from Taj, the magic elephant genie. Her puppy, Sally already had powers before than. How that happened was a long story. Lisa's past sure was busy.

After breakfast, Lisa received a telepathic message from Ly. Ly: "Lisa, this is Ly. The Earth is going to be in great peril. I feel a great and powerful evil on the loose. I'm afraid you, your sisters and puppy will have to leave Springfield. Please, Lisa, you have to hurry." After receiving the message, Lisa had to tell the rest of her family the bad news. They then flew over to the town hall.

Later on, Mayor Quimby called the town's people to the Town Hall for the girls to say their goodbyes. Lisa: "Citizens of Springfield. It is time for us to say goodbye. We are all going to miss you and you will all eventually miss us, too. We will be saving the world from a great evil but I will always remember my hometown. I leave everything in the hands of my brother and his magical rock. Goodbye, Springfield." Everyone was silent. Homer: "BORING!" Then the girls flew away. Some of the citizens stepped out and waved goodbye. Marge: "Oh, homie, our little babies have grown up and now they're going out to save the world." Homer: "You mean we drove all the way here just for this?" Meanwhile, the girls flew away from Springfield. Buttercup: "Finally! We're out of that stupid town! Those people are idiots! Thank you, Ly!"

While they were flying away, they received another message from Ly. Ly: "Thank you, Lisa for receiving my message." Lisa: "No problem, Ly. It's always our pleasure. Now tell us what we need to do." Ly: "Ok. Now, before you start your quest, there is a small favor that I need to ask of you." Lisa: "Sure, anything, Ly." Ly: "I need you to pick up a Pokemon named Cubone. I need you to fly over to a place called Kanto." Lisa: "Kanto? Isn't that in Japan?" Ly: "Yes, the very same." Blossom: "Hey, I know of that place. It's famous for these strange creatures called Pokemon." Bubbles: "Hey, I've heard of such a place, too." Ly: "Yes, that's where I need you to go. There is a small town called Pallet Town. There, a kind researcher named Professor Oak lives there. I need you to fly over to his place. He is the one with the Cubone. I will show you what his place looks like." Ly gave Lisa a mental picture of Professor Oak's place. Ly: "I will let him know of your arrival." Lisa: "We're on it, Ly. Let's go, girls." They flew on.

It was a long flight, but they eventually arrived in the Kanto region. There, they arrived in a small town called Pallet Town. Lisa: "There, girls. That's Professor Oak's place." They then stopped at his front door. They rang the bell. The door opened and out came Professor Oak. He looked down at the girls. Prof. Oak: "Oh, hello." Lisa: "Hello. You must be Professor Oak. My name is Lisa, these are my sisters Maggie, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup and this is my puppy, Sally." Prof. Oak: "Ah, yes, I have been expecting you. A mysterious voice told me that a bunch of small girls would show up on my doorstop, something about picking up a Pokemon." Lisa: "That's right. We're here for Cubone." Prof. Oak: "Yes, yes, follow me." They followed him into his house.

As they walked through the house, they looked around at everything. Blossom: "Nice place you have here, Professor." Prof. Oak: "Thank you, Blossom. I do my best to keep it neat and tidy." Buttercup: "Sounds boring." They soon arrived at his lab. They stared at the place in awe. Blossom: "Wow! This is amazing." Bubbles: "It sure is. I've never seen such an amazing place, well except for our dad's place." Prof. Oak: "I'm glad you like it, girls." Buttercup: "Yeah, yeah, great, whatever, when are you going to give us the stinkin' Cubone, already?" Prof. Oak: "Be patient, will you?" Prof. Oak, then took out a weird looking ball. Bubbles: "What's that weird looking ball, professor?" Prof. Oak: "Why, this is a Pokeball, dear Bubbles." Bubbles: "Pokeball?" Blossom: "It's a special device they use here in Kanto to catch and contain Pokemon." Bubbles: "Oh, really?" Buttercup: "Great, so what does the Pokeball have to do with anything?" The Professor opens the Pokeball. The girls watched in amazement as something came out of it. Before they knew it, Cubone was right in front of them. Prof. Oak: "This is Cubone." They stared at it for a while. Bubbles: "It sure is a weird looking thing." Prof. Oak: "This poor thing lost its mother to Team Rocket a long time ago. I have been keeping it here, preventing any harm from getting to it. I don't know what happened to its father, though, but if you don't guard it very carefully, then who knows what horrible things could happen to it." Bubbles: "But who is Team Rocket and why would they do such a horrible thing?" Professor Oak walked up to Bubbles, picked her up and held her in his arms. Prof. Oak: "Who knows? Those cold-blooded marauders are always causing harm to all types of Pokemon." Blossom: "That's terrible!" Buttercup: "If I ever come across those creeps, I'll give them a taste of my famous knuckle sandwich." Lisa: "Now, Buttercup, let's not get brash. Remember the last time you did anything like that in a new location." Buttercup: "Oh, of course, I'm still paying off a huge debt with those people." Prof. Oak: "Now listen carefully, girls. I need you to guard over Cubone carefully or else terrible things will happen to it." Lisa: "I'll protect it, Professor. I'll even raise it as my Pokemon." Prof. Oak: "Thank you, Lisa." The professor passes the Pokeball over to Lisa. Lisa: "Now, how do you return Cubone into it's Pokeball?" Prof. Oak: "Just hold the front of the Pokeball towards Cubone and let it do all of the work." Lisa did what the Professor told her to do. Lisa: "You mean like this?" To Lisa surprise, Cubone returned to its Pokeball. Buttercup: "That was so cool! I think I'm going to like it here." Bubbles: "When do we get our Pokemon?" Lisa: "We'll worry about that later. We have to get going. It was nice meeting you, Professor." Prof. Oak: "Same here."

The girls soon left the Professor's place and flew off. The Professor watched as they took off. Prof. Oak: "Such nice girls. I must call Professor Utonium and tell him what's happened."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Quest for a New Member

As they flew on, they received another message from Ly. Ly: "Thank you for picking up Cubone for me." Lisa: "You're welcome, Ly. But why was it so important for us to pick up Cubone, first?" Ly: "I will let you know when it becomes relevant. Right now, there is something that you have to do. I need you to search for a girl with this red backpack." Ly shows them what the backpack looks like. Bubbles: "Hey, that looks just like your backpack, Lisa, only it's red and it's skinny." Ly: "Yes, I need you to look for this specific backpack. I don't know exactly where it is, all I can tell you is that it is located somewhere in Kanto." Lisa: "But why is it so important for us to find this backpack?" Ly: "I'm afraid I can't tell you that now. I just need you to search for it. I will tell you when the time is right." Lisa: "Alright, I'll search for it and whoever owns it." And so, the girls went off.

They have spent a great deal of time searching in Kanto for that specific backpack, but everywhere they go, they had no luck. They tried Pallet Town. No such luck. They moved on to Viridian City. Nothing. They went to Pewter City. Still nothing. Every girl they came across so far did not have the backpack. A lot of them have never even seen the backpack before. They soon arrived in Cerulean City. They searched everywhere they could think of, or so they thought. Lisa: "Ly, this is hopeless! We're looking everywhere but, we can't seem to find it. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack just finding someone who knows about this backpack. I'm afraid we're losing hope." Ly: "Don't give up, Lisa, you have to keep looking, there is someone out there who has the backpack, let alone someone who knows of the backpack." Lisa: "But where? Oh, I wish you were actually here to help us out." Ly: "I wish for the same thing, too, but I'm afraid I'm far too weak to do that. All I can do at the moment is guide you. You have to figure this out on your own." Bubbles: "Ooh! Ooh!" Lisa: "What now, Bubbles?" Bubbles: "I was thinking while we're here, we should head over to that building with the large, seal-like Pokemon on it over there. I wish I knew what it was called." They looked over and saw a building containing what appeared to be a large Dewgong. Blossom: "That place? Are you sure?" Buttercup: "Don't waist our time, again, Bubbles. We have more important things to do than taking short detours." Lisa: "Hm…I sense a faint, magical energy coming from that building. You feel it, too, right, Maggie?" Maggie: "Yes, although my powers are not as strong as yours, Lisa, I can sense something in there unlike anything I have ever felt before." Lisa: "It may not seem like much, but we have to at least go over and check out what that is. Let's go, girls." And so they flew off.

The girls arrived at the building and stood outside it. Buttercup: "Hm, looks empty!" Lisa: "Strange, that magical energy feels a little stronger in here." Maggie: "I felt, it, too. There's something atypical about this." Buttercup: "You're communicating to us through your mind. I'd be surprised if someone considered that normal." Maggie: "Hey! Shut up, Buttercup!" Bubbles: "Oh…I wish I knew what kind of Pokemon that is on the front of that building." Blossom: "It's a Dewgong." Bubbles: "What?" Blossom: "It's a water-type Pokemon. I have been reading a lot about Kanto during my free time." Bubbles: "Oh! Sounds interesting, I can't wait to hear more of it." Lisa: "Hello! Is anybody here? We could use some help." Just then, 3 tall girls came walking out, one who is blonde, one who has blue hair and another who has pink hair. Blonde girl: "Hey, what's with all the shouting?" They started to look at Lisa and the others. Blonde girl: "Uh, hello. What brings you here?" Lisa: "Hello, ladies. My name is Lisa, these are my sisters, Maggie, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup and this is my puppy, Sally." Blonde girl: "Wait! THE Lisa Simpson? The girl who saved our world from those horrible, drooling, one-eyed aliens? I thought you looked familiar! And these other girls must be the Powerpuff Girls!" Lisa: "Yes, we are those girls." Blossom: "We fight crime!" Buttercup: "That's what we do!" Bubbles: "Duh!" Blonde girl: "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe that Lisa Simpson and the Powerpuff Girls are here, in our house!" Bubbles: "Wait a minute. This is your house? But we thought it was a theater." Blonde girl: "It's a little bit of both, actually. You see, we're the Sensational Sisters. I'm Daisy and this is Violet and Lily." Violet: "Hello." Lily: "Nice to meet you." Daisy: "So, what brings you here?" Lisa: "We're looking for a red backpack. It looks kind of like mine, only it's red and it's much skinnier." Daisy: "Hm…I think we know of such a backpack." Lisa: "You do?" Blossom: "That's great!" Bubbles: "Wonderful!" Buttercup: "Fantastic!" Lisa: "Can you show us?" Daisy: "Sure." They walked off.

They soon returned with the backpack at hand. Lisa: "That's it! That's the backpack we've been looking for!" Maggie: "I feel some sort of strange force coming from that backpack." Buttercup: "Finally! Do you know how long we've been looking for this backpack!?" Daisy: "No, not really, but why was it so important for you to even find this thing?" Lisa: "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, but we were sent by a mysterious voice to find that backpack. Whoever owns it shall become a member of our team." Daisy: "You really mean it!?" Lisa: "Yes, now only 1 question, which one of you owns the backpack?" Daisy: "It's me! I own the backpack!" Lily: "No way, it's my backpack!" Violet: "Na, uh! I own it!" Then the 3 girls started to fight over who owns the backpack. Lisa and the others stood and watch. Just then, they heard another voice. Voice: "What is going on here?" They looked over and saw another girl with short orange hair, with one side tied over. Lisa: "Huh? Who are you?" Girl: "My name is Misty and what are you doing with my backpack?" Buttercup: "Who is she?" Daisy: "That's our little sister. Don't mind her; she's just a little annoyance." Misty: "Hey! That's not true! And I sincerely own that backpack!" Daisy: "Don't listen to her, she's like not up to your criteria to join you." Violet: "Yeah, she has no idea what she's talking about." Lily: "Yeah, and besides, the backpack is mine." Then Misty stepped in and started yelling at her sisters and all 4 of them began to argue. Lisa was getting sick and tired of their fighting. Lisa: "ENOUGH! It's clear that none of you can make up your minds on who the true owner of the backpack is, so I'm going to do that for you!" Daisy: "And how are you going to do that?" Lisa then reached into her backpack and pulled out a board with a large arrow on it. Lisa: "By using this." Daisy: "What is that thing?" Lisa: "It is the Arrow of Truth. Devices like these help to focus my powers and reveal all that we need to know." She held out the Arrow of Truth in front of Misty and her sisters. Lisa: "Oh, great Arrow of Truth, who is the true owner of this backpack?" The arrow point to Misty. Daisy: "That arrow's a liar!" Lisa: "Silence! The Arrow of Truth is never wrong. From what it's telling me, the backpack belongs to Misty, which means the 3 of you are liars." Blossom: "You wanted to join our team!" Bubbles: "That was very selfish of you!" Lisa: "You 3 are considered unworthy." Daisy: "We're sorry for our Unworthiness, Lisa." Lily: "Yeah, we were totally being selfish." Violet: "Can you ever forgive us?" Lisa: "Yes, I can, thank you for your sincere apologies." Lisa then turns towards Misty. Lisa: "And as for you, Misty, we 5 girls are also the youngest of our families, so we understand what it's like to be belittled by those who are older than us. I was belittled a lot before I received my powers, but now, you will be the oldest member of our team. Does that make you feel better?" Misty: "What? You mean…I get to become one of you?" Lisa then used her telepathy on Misty. Lisa: "Yes, I sense a great deal of mystical potential inside of you." She then stopped. Lisa: "To tell you the truth, I knew you were the real owner of the backpack the whole time. I thought I should use the Arrow of Truth to prove it and to mess with your sisters." Misty looked at her sisters then looked back at Lisa and smiled. Lisa: "But we can't force you to come with us, the choice is yours. Do you want to come with us?" Misty: "Are you kidding me? Of, course I do! I've always wanted to be the oldest member of anything, but now, I get to be the member of A team! Do you know what this means to me?" Lisa: "Yes, but first, there is some place we need to go for you to earn your powers." Misty: "My…powers? I have powers?" Lisa: "Yes, I can sense a great deal of magical energy lying dormant inside of you, but we need to go somewhere to meet someone who will give you something to awaken those powers. This journey you will take with us will be scary but you have to be willing to risk anything to receive it." Misty: "Sure…I'll go along with you…I guess." Lisa: "Great, let's go, then."

They all arrived outside. Lisa and her team were ready to leave with Misty. Misty stood in front of her sisters, ready to say goodbye. Daisy: "We're sorry for lying about the backpack. You deserve to be a member of your own team." Lily: "Yeah, and your own powers." Violet: "We wish you the best of luck, Misty." Misty: "Yes, well, once I do have my powers, I'll get my revenge on all of you for everything that you put me through." Lisa: "Uh…I'm sorry to spoil the moment for you but there are a few things that you need to know." Lisa then pulled a large book from out of her backpack. Daisy: "Whoa! How are you able to fit that large book in that small bag?" Lisa: "Let's just say there is a lot of room in my bag. Now then, Misty, I need you to take a look at this." Misty looked at the cover and read it. Misty: "The Big Book of Rules. Obey them or lose your powers forever." She stopped reading. Misty: "That stinks." Lisa: "There is something that I need you to see." She opened the rules book and showed it to Misty. Lisa: "Rule #825 states that we are not allowed to use our powers to hurt others." Misty: "What?" Lisa closed the book. Lisa: "Sorry, Misty, but rules are rules." Misty: "Aw, man!" Blossom: "Us Powerpuff Girls have to follow the rules, too, even though we can't lose our powers." Misty: "But then, what makes you, Maggie and Sally, Lisa?" Lisa: "Us? We're called fairies." Misty: "Fairies? You mean those magical creatures with those delicate looking wings?" Lisa: "Magical creatures? Yes. Wings? No." Maggie: "We're not those kinds of fairies, you'll understand that better as we continue on." Misty: "Uh…Ok." She turned to her sisters. Misty: "Bye, see you later." Misty's sisters: "Goodbye, Misty, good luck with everything." Lisa: "Sally, I need you to stay here on Earth. Inform me as soon as anything bad happens here." Sally made a salute with her ear. Sally: "You can count on me." Misty: "Whoa! First the baby can talk, now the puppy? This is all becoming weird already." Lisa: "You'll get use to it. Ok, the first thing I want to do is to head over to Princess Peach's castle." Misty: "Who's Princess Peach?" Lisa: "You'll find out soon enough, Ok, let's go." And so, they disappeared. Soon enough, all of Misty's sister's smiles began to disappear as well. Daisy: "I sure hope that Lisa takes good care of her." Lily: "Yeah, especially after we went through to protect her." Violet: "I wonder if this journey will expose the secret that we have been keeping from her." Daisy looked up. Daisy: "Please, please look after our sister, Lisa."

Meanwhile, in a distant galaxy, a little Fairy named Ribbon commenced her journey in collecting all of the Crystal Shards that she lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Meet Princess Peach and Rayman

Soon enough, they arrived at Princess Peach's castle. Lisa: "This is Princess Peach's castle." Misty: "Wow, it's beautiful." Lisa: "Let's get going." They walked into the castle. They looked around. Lisa: "Hello! Princess Peach?" Misty: "Um…why was it so important for us to search for Princess Peach?" Lisa: "Well, the place that we are going to is something that I remember Princess Peach talking about so much. I want to take her there." Misty: "Oh, and what place is this?" Lisa: "You'll see, soon enough." At that moment, a girl in a pink dress and long blonde hair step into the room. Lisa: "Princess Peach!" Peach: "My stars, I thought I heard someone come in. It's so good to see you and the Powerpuff Girls, again, Lisa." Lisa: "Same here, Peach. I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Misty, she is the newest member of our team." Bubbles: "Or, at least, she will be, soon." Misty: "Um…hi!" Peach: "Oh, hello, it's nice to meet you." Misty: "We're going some place else to awaken my powers…at least…that's what they told me…" Peach: "Oh, that's great." Lisa: "We would like you to come with us." Peach: "What? Why?" Lisa: "Because there is a special surprise for you." Peach: "Ooh, I love surprises. Let's get going then." Lisa: "Oh, Ok, let's go." And so Peach left with Misty, Lisa, Maggie and the Powerpuff Girls.

The girls soon arrived at a large prison ship on another world. It wasn't a pretty ship. There were thousands of cages with many people moping. Lot's of eyes and hands were sticking out from the cages. They stood in one of the cells on board the ship. Misty: "Ok, why are we here?" Lisa: "Because this is where Princess Peach's surprise is." Peach looked around. Peach: "Uh…where is it?" Lisa: "Over there." Peach looked over and spotted a strange looking creature with no limbs. Misty: "What kind of creature is that?" Peach: "That creature looks so familiar. Rayman? Is that you?" Peach walked over to the creature. Misty: "Who's Rayman?" Lisa: "You'll see." Peach: "Rayman?" Rayman: ["Huh? Oh, hi, Peach! Huh? Peach!?"] Peach: "Rayman! It is you! I've missed you so much!" Rayman: ["And I've missed you, too!"] Peach and Rayman were so happy to see each other. Misty: "That's Peach's surprise?" Lisa nodded. Peach: "This is the best surprise I've ever had! Thank you, Lisa!" Lisa: "You're welcome." Misty: "Great, so now, how do we get out of here?" Lisa: "Just leave that to me." Lisa attempts to use her powers, but something was wrong. She tried again, but nothing happened. Lisa: "Oh, no! I can't use my powers!" Ly: "Lisa!" Lisa: "Ly?" Ly: "Lisa! Something terrible is happening here! You must enlist the help of Rayman!" Lisa: "What? But, why?Ly, what's going on?" Ly: "Our world is in great danger! A swarm of robot pirates have taken over our planet and is reducing us to slaves! We fairies have weakened because of him! Please, Lisa, you must…no! What are you doing!? Get away from me!" Lisa: "Ly!" Ly: "Lisa, you must enlist the help of Rayman! You must! He is our only hope!" Lisa: "Ly? Ly! Oh, no! Ly's in trouble!" Buttercup: "Well, let's bust out of here!" Buttercup bashes one of the walls with her fist but it didn't even leave a dent. Buttercup was left screaming in pain. Buttercup: "Yow! What's with these walls!?" Blossom: "You must be careful, Buttercup. Alien wood is not the same as our wood." Bubbles: "So, now what do we do?" Lisa: "I don't know, Ly said that Rayman is our only hope." Peach: "Rayman? Can you get us out of here?" Rayman: ["I'm afraid not. I have lost all of my powers."] As Rayman kept talking, a strange, frog-like creature was thrown into the cell with them. Rayman: ["Peach, I fear that this may be the end."] Then, the strange frog-like creature spoke. It talked in a strange language that not even Peach could understand. Peach: "Uh...what did that thing just say?" Rayman: ["Who? Him? That's my friend, Globox. Wait? Globox? GLOBOX!"] He then threw himself on him and embraces him closely. Rayman: ["Oh, Globox! I'm so glad to see you!"] Buttercup: "Uh, I hate to break up this love fest, but what did he say!" Rayman: ["Oh, right. He has told me that the end is not coming. He has received something from Ly, the fairy."] Lisa: "Ly? Really? We have been receiving messages from Ly all morning." Rayman: ["You have?"] Lisa: "Yes, she was the one who told us to pick up Misty and bring her here to awaken her powers." Misty: "Yes, turns out I actually have powers. It's kind of a crazy morning." Rayman: ["Really? You don't say."] He then walked over to Globox. Rayman: ["So, then, Globox, about my power."] Globox: ["Oh, right."] Globox opened his mouth and reached inside it. Misty didn't like what she was seeing. He then pulled out a silver looking orb and gave it to Rayman. Misty: "What is that?" Lisa: "It is a Silver Lum. It's what gives beings the ability to awaken their powers from within them." Misty: "Are you sure he should be receiving something that came out of that thing's mouth?" Lisa: "Don't worry, Misty, it's perfectly safe. The Lums containing mine and Maggie's powers were stored in an elephant's trunk." Misty: "Oh, boy, the weirdness doesn't seem to end." The Lum began to surround Rayman's body. Rayman: ["Globox! It's working! I can feel my powers coming back to me! Yahoo!"] Peach: "Alright, Rayman! Now we can get out of here!" Bubbles: "But how do we do that?" Lisa: "Let's look for something that can be opened." Misty: "You mean like that?" They looked over to where Misty was pointing at. There was an air vent. Misty: "Amazing! I'm the only one here without any powers and I've managed to find a way out of here!" Peach: "Yay! Now let's get out of here, Rayman!" Rayman used one of his energy balls on the vent and smashed it open. Misty became very surprised. Rayman: ["Come on, everyone, let's go."] Peach: "I'm right with you, Rayman!" Rayman grabbed on to Peach and they both got out together. The Powerpuff Girls flew out. Misty still stood in shock. Misty: "Lisa, what did he just do?" Lisa: "He formed a ball of energy from his fists. That's his special power." Misty: "Wow! I've never seen anything quite like it." Lisa: "You'll get use to it. In fact, there is a lot of things to get use to. I should know, I have seen it all." Misty: "Great! Just great." Lisa: "Come on, let's get you out of here." And so Lisa grabbed onto Lisa and Lisa flew her out.

As Rayman was sliding down, he was collecting some Red Lums. When he got out, he saw the girls waiting for him. Peach: "Rayman! Look out!" He looked behind him and saw Globox sliding down after him. Then he accidentally knocked Rayman off and the girls went flying after them. Peach: "RAYMAN!" Lisa then used her powers to stop Rayman from falling but couldn't get a hold of Globox. Rayman: "GLOBOX!" Peach: "Oh, no! Lisa, you forgot Globox!" Misty: "Come on, let's go find him." They gently floated down.

They soon landed on the ground. Rayman called for Globox. Peach: "Oh, dear, what a terrible predicament." Lisa: "I'm sorry, Rayman! I only had enough power to focus on you." Rayman: ["Don't blame yourself, Lisa. It's not your fault. My world is an enchanted place full of magic and wonder, but it's been plagued by a terrible evil. Those robot pirates ransacked our entire planet and reduced our people to slaves."] Buttercup: "Uh…we know, Ly just told us before something happened to her." Rayman: ["Anyway. I, unfortunately, was one of those people captured. This terrible evil is weakening us and I'm afraid you girls are caught in the middle of it."] Peach: "Oh, this is terrible." Misty: "Yes, from what Lisa has translated for me, this is truly awful. I never heard of such a horrible epidemic." Peach: "What kind of monster could be responsible for all of this?" Rayman: ["Admiral Razorbeard. This is all his fault. He may have defeated me during our last battle, but the next time we come face to face, I promise you I will make him pay for what he has done to me and my friends."] Peach: "See to it that you do, Rayman." Lisa: "Well, first things first. We must find Ly so we can rescue her." Misty: "And see if she can give me those lum things that will awaken my powers." Rayman: ["Then let's go. We haven't got a moment to lose."] And so they went off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Quest to save Ly

They searched the entire place after Rayman's escape. As they traveled around, they saw a lot of strange creatures, many that freaked out Misty. They met Murfy, a helpful, fairy-like creature with a frog's head and a huge smile on his face. He told them everything that Rayman and the girls needed to know. They came across a few smaller creatures that looked just like Globox. Misty: "Who are these creatures? They look just like Globox." Peach: "These are Globox's kids. A few of many." Misty: "How many kids does Globox have?" Peach: "A lot." Misty had a surprised look on her face. Rayman then talked with the smaller creatures. Misty: "What are they saying?" Lisa: "Those small creatures are asking for their dad, Globox and Rayman is saying that we lost them." Misty: "Yeah, that's true. I feel so completely left out since I can't understand a word that they're saying." Lisa: "Don't worry, you'll be able to understand them soon enough." As their conversation progressed on, the smaller creatures said something that shocked both Lisa and Peach. Misty: "Lisa, what is it?" Lisa: "Those creatures said that those pirate robots were the ones who took Ly!" Misty: "What?" Peach: "Rayman said that Ly likes to hang out around here but she's no where to be found." Rayman: ["Come on, guys, we have to find where those fiendish pirates took Ly."] Peach: "Right, Rayman. Let's go, everyone." They all nodded and were soon off.

As they progressed further, Rayman broke out a few more creatures. Misty: "What are those things?" Peach: "Those are Teenzies. They're magical beings that can open portals to other worlds." Misty: "Really?" The Teenzies got into a small squabble which irritated everyone but then, thanks to Rayman, the squabble ended and they went on to tell them where Ly was taken. Lisa: "Hm, that's very interesting." Misty: "What did they say?" Lisa: "The pirates took Ly to one of their strongholds in the Fairy Glades." Misty: "Then we have no time to lose; we have to save Ly now." Rayman agreed. The Teenzies opened a portal into the next world and everyone jumped in without hesitation.

They arrived at the Fairy Glade. There, they did a lot of running around. Lisa and Bubbles helped Peach and Misty around. Peach: "Do you need any help Rayman?" Rayman: ["No, I got this! You guys just worry about yourselves, OK? You need to keep your strengths up!"] Lisa: "He's right. The more we stay here, the weaker I feel. Pretty soon, the Powerpuff Girls will have to help us through everything." Blossom: "And we can only do so much." Misty: "That's unfortunate." They kept on. They came across many pirates, but Rayman and the Powerpuff Girls were able to fight them off.

As they continued on, they soon ran into Ly, who was trapped inside a huge stronghold. Lisa: "Oh, no! Ly!" Ly: "Lisa! Thank goodness you and the others have found me. You must free me from this machine." Misty: "But how do we do that?" Ly: "There is a mechanism inside. Find it and then destroy it." Lisa: "We're on it, Ly. Let's go, girls." The girls flew into the machine. Rayman ran after them but not before stopping and looking behind him. There, Peach and Misty stood near Ly. Rayman: ["Peach, you and Misty stay there and look after Ly. There is nothing you guys can do now."] He then ran after the girls. Misty folded her arms and pouted. Misty: "I hate feeling so useless." Peach: "Don't worry, Misty. Once you have your powers awakened, you won't feel so useless for long." Misty looked back at Ly. Misty: "I sure hope so."

Rayman worked with the girls to destroy the machine. Once the machine has been destroyed, the containment field that surrounded Ly disappears. Misty: "Oh, my gosh! They did it!" Rayman and the other girls ran out as Ly floated in front of them. Peach: "You did it! You guys actually did it!" Ly opened her eyes and looked at everyone. Rayman: ["Ly, are you OK?"] Ly: "Thank you everyone for freeing me. I thought Globox had failed." Lisa: "But he didn't fail. He gave Rayman the Silver Lum but we got separated after we escaped." Misty then walked up to Ly. Misty: "Ly, it is an honor to finally meet you. Will you be able to awaken my powers?" Ly: "I have been looking forward to meeting you, Misty. Unfortunately, I can not awaken all of your powers." Misty: "I kind of figure. Rayman told us about what has been happening. I wish there was something I could do to help." Ly: "There is a way. I will bestow on to you some of your powers." Ly then created a Gold Lum and gave it to Misty. The energy surrounded. Misty: "Huh! What is this!?" Lisa: "It's Ok, Misty. I went through the same process when my powers were being awakened." The energy then went inside her. Ly: "You will now become as susceptible as the Powerpuff Girls." Misty: "What? What does that mean?" Bubbles: "It means that you have the same powers as us." Misty: "What really? Does this mean that I can fly?" Lisa and the Powerpuff Girls nodded. Misty looked down. She hesitated at first but then she lifted herself off of the ground. Misty: "Oh, my gosh… this is incredible…I can fly now! ALRIGHT!" Ly: "Once my powers have been restored, I will be able to bestow upon you all of your powers. You, too, will soon become a fairy." Misty: "What? Really? Me? A fairy? I've never dreamt of anything like this." Ly: "It is something that needs to be done." Misty: "What? Why is that?" Ly: "You will understand when the time comes." Misty: "Um…OK…I guess…" Ly: "Now, then, as for you, Rayman. I understand that you wish to restore some of your powers as well." Rayman: ["Yes, I need to stop those pirates and free our people and to do that, I need all of my powers."] Ly: "Yes, unfortunately, I am too weak to reawaken all of YOUR powers. I will give you all that I have gathered." Ly then created a Silver Lum and gave it to Rayman. The energy surrounded him. He was ecstatic. Ly: "Lisa, thank you for receiving my messages. Unfortunately, things will become far worse for you and Maggie. The heart of our world has broken into 1000 Lums and it is causing us to get weaker. I'm sorry I brought all of you into this horrible predicament." Lisa: "It's Ok, Ly. We'll do everything we can to put an end to all of this." Misty: "It will be our pleasure." Ly: "Thank you all. This is a way in which you can help." Misty: "Sure, name it." Ly: "Are any of you familiar with Polokus?" Everyone shook their head. Ly: "He is the creator of our world. His power is greatly immense. He will help all of you to fight the pirates. Unfortunately, he has been asleep for many years. But the legends say that he can be awakened. Girls, you must help Rayman gather 4 masks." Lisa: "4 masks?" Ly: "They are magical objects and they are very powerful. They have been hidden away in mysterious places. Find them and return them to him. It is our only hope." Lisa: "Yes, Ly." Ly: "Misty, do not worry. I will bestow upon you the rest of your powers once all of the pirates have been stopped and this whole ordeal is over or else you, too will weaken. You will have to make due with all the powers that you have." Misty: "Yes, Ly, I understand." Ly then surrounded herself with a large aura of light and she disappeared. Ly: "Good luck, everyone." Everyone stood around in silence. Lisa: "Well, it looks like it's up to us to save this world from those horrible pirates." Peach: "Yes, we must, for the sake of all the people here." Rayman: ["Yeah, and to get revenge on them for what they did to me."] Misty: "Yeah! Alright! Let's do it!" And so they were off. They journeyed on until they left the Fairy Glade with the help of the Teenzies and they were off to explore other worlds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-The Quest to Save Rayman's World

The journey begins in the Marshes of Awakening. As they journeyed on, they came across a very scary creature with one eye. As the creature spoke to Rayman and the girls, they all looked at him with terrified looks on their faces, except for Buttercup, Blossom, Maggie and Lisa. After it was done speaking, some of them gleefully ran out. Misty: "What was that horrible looking thing saying to us?" Lisa: "It's telling us that we can't enter some realm unless we know what the name of it is." Misty: "Well thank goodness we got out of there. I don't want to face that thing, again." Rayman: ["I don't want to face him, either, Misty. Come on, let's keep looking around."] As they looked around, they broke out and met Rayman's friend, SSSSSAM. SSSSSAM and Rayman exchanged a few works and then SSSSSAM offered to help guide them through the marshes. Thanks to SSSSSAM, they were able to reach the other end of the marshes safely. SSSSSAM left and so did Rayman and the girls and they headed towards the Bayou.

Meanwhile, one of Razorbeard's men informed them of Rayman and co's current location, which aggravated Razorbeard to the greatest extent. His informant then tells him of a tall girl with bright, orange hair. She was from a far distant planet called Earth and she only received a portion of her powers. Razorbeard became very interested and insisted that he must have her before she receives all of her powers. He then ate one of the Lums, reducing Rayman and co's Lum collecting count from 1000 to 999. By the time they reached the Bayou, Razorbeard has sent down a small ship to stop Rayman and his friends. Misty: "Oh, no, it's one of those horrible ships!" Peach: "Those terrible pirates are on to us!" Rayman: ["You don't have to tell me twice. Come on, let's keep moving."]

The ship did very little to derail their efforts. Along the way, they got lost. Rayman: ["Um…Ok, which way do we go?"] They looked around. Blossom: "I don't know, there's a lot here that I'm not too familiar with." Buttercup: "No kidding, this place is like Misty's taste in style, messy and badly arranged." Misty: "Hey! What exactly is wrong with my style!?" Buttercup: "Uh, the real question should be what isn't wrong with it." Misty: "Why you, listen here, you scrawny little, bad-mannered pest! I awe to…" Buttercup: "Scrawny? Bad-mannered? PEST? Why you…!" Everyone else watched as the 2 of them got into a fierce argument. Bubbles then flew in and intervened. Bubbles: "Stop! Stop it please! I hate it when my friends fight." Rayman: ["I agree with Bubbles on this one, we're suppose to be fighting our enemies, not each other."] Lisa: "Let's save these squabbles for after this incident is over, Ok?" Misty: "Ok, Lisa." Buttercup: "Whatever." Misty: "I'm still not finished with you!" Buttercup smiled in a self-satisfying manner. They were eventually able to find their way out of the Bayou.

They soon arrived at the Sanctuary of Water and Ice. Before they could enter the realm, they were faced with the one of the Teenzies wearing the crown. Misty: "I see that you've managed to figure out who the real king is." Teenzie: ["Uh…well…not exactly…"] They looked behind the first Teenzie and saw that the others lined up behind it. Buttercup: "You've got to be kidding me, you're actually taking turns?" Blossom: "Apparently they're still indecisive." One by one, they told Rayman and the girls that entering a new world require a lot of energy and that they have enough Lums to enter the next world. And so, the Teenzie guardians opened the door and Rayman and the girls entered it. They arrived at a beach area. They solved a puzzle here and there and they soon entered a large chamber. There, they faced the many trials and the realm's guardian. It was a tough challenge. Lisa, Misty, Maggie and the Powerpuff Girls worked together to divert the guardian while Rayman and Peach tried to make it to the very end of the realm. They all succeeded in working together to bring down the guardian. They soon came across at large pedestal as Rayman slowly approaches it. He then stops in front of it and with that, the power the lies within Rayman opens the pedestal, revealing the first Mask. Rayman jumps up, grabs it and holds it up. Misty: "Is that…one of the Masks?" Buttercup: "Duh! What do you think it is?" Misty: "Hey! Be quiet, Buttercup!" Bubbles: "Alright! We found one of the Masks!" They all soon disappeared.

They then reappeared in a strange realm. Misty: "Where are we?" Lisa pondered for a moment. Bubbles then looked over towards some strange creature with long arms standing on another pedestal. Bubbles: "Hey! Who's that?" They looked over. Blossom: "I don't know, Bubbles. Let's try to find out." They ran over. The strange creature looked over towards them. Peach: "Are you…Polokus…?" Polokus: ["Yes, I am Polokus, the creator of this world."] He looked over and saw Rayman holding the first Mask. Polokus: ["I see that you have the first of my masks."] Lisa: "Yes, this is…one of your Masks…I guess…" Buttercup: "You won't believe in what we had to go through just to get it, so you had better be grateful to us!" Peach: "Buttercup!" Rayman then gave Polokus the Mask. It placed in on 1 side of his pedestal. The Mask fixated itself and its eyes glowed. He sent them on their way. Polokus: ["Be strong. Our world is in your hands."]

The next place they went to was the Menhir Hills. Murfy came in and warned Rayman of the walking shells, then informed him that they can be tamed. Rayman thanked him for the info and Murfy was on his way. Just then, they heard large explosions. Misty: "What was that!?" They looked up and saw the mountains between them toppled over. The girls flew out to catch them before they fell over. Misty: "Rayman! Do something! We don't know how long we can hold these things!" Rayman looked around. Suddenly, he spotted the walking shell, again. Rayman: ["Peach, we have to use the walking shell, it's our only hope!"] Rayman then lured out the walking shell, he then calmed it down, he and Peach got on it and rode it out. The girls soon dropped the toppling mountains. Bubble: "Phew! That was close." Buttercup then punched through the rocks in fits of rage. Buttercup: "ALRIGHT, PIRATE JERKS! COME GET SOME!" Blossom: "Easy, Buttercup, don't wake the entire valley." Lisa: "Let's catch up with Peach and Rayman." And so they continued on.

Later on, they came across a room full of dismantled robots. Rayman looked over and saw a big, burly guy with and incredibly, huge chin sitting on the floor. Rayman: "Clark!" He ran over to him. Rayman: ["Was it you that finished off all of these robots?"] The 2 of them began exchanging words. The girls listened in. Misty: "What are they saying?" Lisa: "Hm…apparently, Clark, that's the big guy in the corner, ate something bad for him and needs some kind of potion." Peach: "Oh, dear, how terrible." Misty: "Where can we find this potion?" Lisa: "Hm…he's saying that we can find it in this place called the Cave of Bad Dreams." Misty: "The Cave of Bad Dreams? Sounds horrible." Bubbles: "I don't want to go there!" Peach: "Where is this place located?" Lisa listened in some more. Lisa: "Do you remember that thing we came across in the Marshes of Awakening?" Misty: "I hope you don't mean that thing with 1 eye. Oh, man, I was hoping we wouldn't have to run into him, again." Bubbles: "I volunteer to stay here and looking after that burly guy." Buttercup: "His name is Clark and don't be such a baby, Bubbles. How bad can this place be?" Blossom: "I'm with Bubbles on this one; I'm not looking forward to this at all." Rayman: ["Come on, guys. Let's head back to the Marshes of Awakening. We have to get that elixir for Clark."] Rayman ran off. Bubbles: "Oh…I don't want to go." Lisa: "Come on, girls, we have to go. Rayman may need our help." Misty: "Do we have to?" Lisa: "Yes! Now let's go!" Misty: "Oh…alright." They flew after Rayman.

They arrived back to the Marshes of Awakening and went back to the very scary creature they ran into earlier. The creature was pleased that they each remember the name of the place and sent them to the Cave of Bad Dreams. When they arrived, the girls were horrified at everything that they saw. Misty: "Oh…what a horrible place." Peach: "I don't like it here one bit." Buttercup: "Ok, I have to admit, this place is terrifying." Bubbles: "No wonder this place is called the Cave of Bad Dreams." Rayman: ["Come on, we have to find that elixir."] Rayman ran off. The girls went off after Rayman. Rayman confronted many of his worst nightmares as he faced the trials of the cave. Along the way, he along with Peach and Misty lost sight of the others. Misty: "Hey! Where's Lisa? Or Maggie? Or the Powerpuff Girls?" Peach: "Oh, dear, I hope they didn't get lost in this horrible place." Rayman: ["I hope not either. Come on, maybe we'll be able to find them along the way."] Misty: "Oh…I knew this was a bad idea." They progressed on.

As they were nearing the end of the cave, they ran into the creature again, only much larger than before. Rayman, Peach and Misty, terrified out of their minds, tried to escape as it chased them. After the chase, Rayman looked around and noticed that Misty and Peach were no where to be found. Rayman: ["Misty? Peach? Where are you guys?"] Loud screams were heard. He turned around and saw that the creature has captured both Misty and Peach. He trapped inside floating containment fields. Rayman: ["Hey! You! Let my friends go! Now!"] The creature refuses to let them go and a fierce battle commenced between them. Just as Rayman was about to reach the end, the creature pulls a fast one on him and he fell. Peach: "RAYMAN! NO!" Just then, he was rescued by Bubbles and Lisa came in, taking down the creature with the use of her psychic powers while Buttercup came in and delivered her famous knuckle sandwiches. Maggie then freed Misty and Peach with the use of her psychic powers. Peach was immediately caught by Blossom. All the girls regrouped. Lisa: "Is everyone Ok?" Misty: "I sure am, thanks to you guys." Bubbles: "Don't mention it." Rayman: ["What happened to you guys? We lost you on the way through the cave!"] Bubbles: "We don't know, one minute we're together, the next minute, we're separated." Blossom: "Well, we're back together, again and that's all that matters." Rayman: ["Come on, let's keep moving."] And so they did.

As they reached the very end, they saw large piles of gold. They all became amazed at what they all saw. Misty: "Whoa! Just look at all of this gold." Rayman: ["Yesssss. It is gold, Misty."] Buttercup: "No way…we're rich! Rich! Rich beyond our wildest dreams! (Laugh)" Lisa: "Hold on, Buttercup, there may be a catch." Blossom: "I'm with Lisa on this one; I don't trust this place one bit." Buttercup folded her arms. Buttercup: "Oh…you spoilsports ruin everything." The creature then tossed 1 gold coin towards Rayman. He picked it up and looked at it. He then looked at the creature, who spoke to Rayman. Misty: "What did that thing just say?" Lisa: "You have defeated me. My treasure is yours. Take what you want." Rayman looked at the coin again then looked back at the girls. Rayman: ["What do you think? Should I take it?"] Lisa: "I highly doubt that's a wise decision, Rayman." Misty: "I'm with Lisa on this one! I hate this place! I don't trust anything that's here, not even this gold!" Peach: "Rayman, please make the right decision. Don't give in to greed." Maggie: "Hm…me thinks this all is an illusion." He looked over to the Powerpuff Girls. Rayman: ["I want all of your opinions. What do you girls think?"] Blossom: "I think Lisa and Misty are right, I don't trust this place at all and I also think that it's very unwise to except all of this." Bubbles: "Well, I think the greatest treasure of all lies inside each and every single one of us." Buttercup: "Oh, brother, do you even listen to yourselves? Rayman, accept this treasure! We may never have another moment like this again!" Rayman then looked at Buttercup with an angry look on his face. Rayman: ["You want the gold so bad? Take it!"] He tossed the coin right in between Buttercup's eyes. Buttercup: "OW!" He then looked towards the creature with the same look on his face. Rayman: ["I'm not interested in any of your gold!"] The creature then sent Rayman and the girls out of the cave. He then bestowed to Rayman the medicine for Clark. Rayman: ["Thanks!"] Misty: "Come on, let's get away from this horrible place. I never want to come back here, again!" Rayman: ["I'm with Misty on this. Let's go."] They ran off. Buttercup then flew back toward the creature. Buttercup: "Is there anyway you can get me back to that place? Please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please!" Lisa, Maggie, Blossom and Bubbles flew back and grabbed onto Buttercup. Blossom: "Come on, Buttercup, let's go!" They then pulled her away. Buttercup: "NO! I WANT THAT GOLD!" Rayman, Peach and Misty looked back at Buttercup in a hopeless manner. Rayman: ["Oh, brother. Poor, diluted girl."] Peach: "I can't help but feel bad for her." Misty: "I can." They soon left the marshes.

Later on, they went back to Clark to give him the medicine. Rayman: ["Here, Clark. This is the elixir."] Clark took the elixir and drank it. He immediately began to feel much better. All the girls celebrated except Buttercup, who was still pouting. He then smashed through a wall and helped to guide them through the rest of the area. Rayman, Clark and all of the girls worked together to make it out of the area. They bid a farewell to Clark and they were on their way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Misty's Revelation

They soon arrived at the Canopy. Then suddenly, a giant spider appears behind them. Bubbles: "EEEK! A GIANT SPIDER!" Buttercup: "I can take it on." Blossom: "Now hang on, girls, it may not be hostile." The spider hissed at them. Blossom: "Forget what I said! This thing may be after us!" Rayman: ["Let's get out of here!"] And so they got as far away from the spider as they possibly could. They kept going until it fell into an abyss. Buttercup: "Yeah, that's right, you better fall into that abyss, you stupid spider!" Rayman: ["Whoa! Easy there, Buttercup."] Misty: "Come on, let's get out of this hole." Bubbles: "Yes, let's." And so they left.

When they got out, they were faced with another pirate and defeated it. Rayman then looked over and saw Globox trapped in a cage. Rayman: ["Hey! Globox!"] Globox: ["Rayman, get me out of here!"] Rayman shot a switch and released Globox for his cage. The girls went over and brought him to Rayman. Globox: ["Rayman is the greatest."] Buttercup: "Great! We got him out, again. Can we go now?" Rayman: ["Yes, let's go."] And so they were off. They were soon stopped by a laser gate. Blossom: "Oh, no! Not, again." Buttercup: "Stand back, let me handle this." Rayman: ["Actually, I think we should let Globox take care of this."] Buttercup: "What? What could that oversized, frog…thing possibly do?" Rayman: ["Hey! Globox is more than capable of taking care of himself! Show them what you can do, Globox."] Globox: ["Sure thing, Rayman."] Globox then did a dance and then a rain cloud came out of nowhere and short circuited the gate. The girls stood in amazement. Misty: "Oh, wow! That was amazing! Truly amazing!" She then ran up to him and embraced him closely. Misty: "I never knew you were capable of such a thing! That was one of the best things I have ever seen!" Rayman: ["Uh… what's with her?"] Buttercup: "Don't know, we just met her." Misty then lets go of Globox. Misty: "All my life, I have always been about everything involving water. My sisters and I have a love for water-type Pokémon. It has been like a dream." Buttercup: "You love…water-type Pokémon?" Misty: "Yes, I do. I adore them very much. I have always dreamed of one day going out there and exploring the Pokémon world, catching many different water-type Pokémon. It has been something I wanted to do." Bubbles: "So, why don't you?" Misty: "My sisters have always been upstaging me. They have kept me locked up inside. Not many people even know I exist. My only friends were the few water-type Pokémon that my sisters keep in the gym. I never really had any real friends before." Blossom: "That's…kind of sad…" Bubbles: "You know, I could be your friend if you want." Misty: "What? Really? You could?" Bubbles: "Yeah, sure." Misty: "Oh, Bubbles. You have always been so nice to me. I would love it if we could become friends." The 2 of them then embraced each other closely. Rayman: ["Awwww…"] Buttercup: "Yeah, great, whatever, can we get going, already?" Bubbles: "Sure, let's go." And so they went on.

Globox has helped out a lot with his Rain Dance. The girls were more than pleased, especially Misty. But when they reached a pirate, Globox shrieked and ran off. Rayman and the girls fought against the pirate and won. They went back to Globox. Buttercup: "What a big baby." Everyone else: "BUTTERCUP!" Buttercup: "What?" Rayman: ["Globox, are you Ok?] Globox: ["Yeah, I'm just fine."] Buttercup: "You're not afraid, are you?" Globox: ["Who, me? Of course not."] Misty: "You know, there is no shame in being afraid." Lisa: "Indeed, the warships and the pirates are extremely dangerous." Rayman: ["If only I had more of my powers…"] Globox: ["Oh, right, I forgot."] He opened his mouth and reached inside. Misty: "Oh, no, not this, again." Globox then pulled out another Silver Lum and gave it to Rayman. He was very ecstatic to receive it. Globox: ["You can now charge your shots. Give it a try as soon as we step out."] Rayman: ["Ok, I will."] And they ran out.

As they left the small cave, a warship appeared before them. Globox then shrieked and ran off. Buttercup: "Let me at em! Let me at em!" Blossom and Bubbles then grabbed on to Buttercup. Blossom: "Come on, we have to get out of the way!" And so they did. As the warship passed by, they all stepped out. A pirate then appeared. With his new power, Rayman was able to beat the pirate in a split second. Globox then stepped out and helped out with more of his Rain Dance. They soon approached a stronghold. There, they spotted a searchlight. Blossom: "Look! Over there, that stronghold has a searchlight." Bubbles: "But where is it coming from?" Buttercup: "Let me at em! I'll smash em to bits!" Lisa: "Hold on! Violence is not always the answer. We have to figure out a way around that searchlight." Misty: "But how do we do that?" Globox looked towards a lone bush. He performed his Rain Dance and made it grow. Rayman: ["Good idea, Globox. I can use this as a disguise to fool the searchlight."] Rayman then jumped into the bush and walked around. Buttercup: "Oh, brother, this has got to be the dumbest idea yet." Rayman approached the door. The light shined on him. Robot: "Identification under way. Everything's Ok, it's just a long nosed bush. Doors inactivated." The doors opened. Bubbles: "Hey! It worked!" Misty: "Alright, Rayman." Buttercup: "Oh, man, how stupid could these pirates be?" They then entered. Rayman jumped out of the bush. Rayman: ["Ok, let's go."] Globox: ["Um… sorry, guys, I can't come with you."] Misty: "What? Why not?" Globox: ["My darling Uglette wants to see me and I miss her ever so much."] Rayman: ["Ok, then, goodbye, ole friend."] Globox: ["Goodbye, Rayman, see you again, soon."] And so they left the canopy.

They soon arrived at Whale Bay. They kept running until Misty stopped and stared out at a vast ocean. Everyone else regrouped around her. Lisa: "Misty, what is it?" Misty: "I don't know why, but…I have this strange feeling that…I've been here before. Not here exactly, but…I've felt like I have…swam many oceans before…I wasn't me exactly, but someone else…I… don't know how to explain it, exactly…" Lisa pondered for a minute. Bubbles: "I'm sure we will be able to figure it out, eventually." Misty looked at Bubbles. Misty: "I…sure… hope so…" They soon came across and rescued Carmen the whale, who helped guided Rayman and the girls through the oceans. With her help, they were able to leave the bay. Misty looked back at the water before she left. Misty: "There was definitely something familiar about that." She eventually left.

It didn't take them long before they arrived back at the Council Chamber of the Teenzies. The Teenzies were still taking turns with the crown. Buttercup: "Oh, this stuff, again?" They were then sent to the Sanctuary of Stone and Fire. There, Rayman faced the many trials and received some help from the girls because there were some things in that place that he couldn't do alone. They eventually reached the next pedestal and it opened just like the first one. Rayman then got his hands on the second Mask and they were all sent away. They then returned to Polokus' realm. Their, they gave him the Mask. He then sent them on their way. Their next destination was the Echoing Caves. Along the way, Rayman and Peach lost the others. They agreed to look for them, but after seeing one of the warships, they were forced to leave the caves without them.

Meanwhile, Razorbeard was desperate to recapture Rayman. When he and Peach arrived at the Precipice, they were greeted by one of Razorbeard's friendly warships. Peach: "Oh, no, not another warship!" They noticed that it was heading right towards them and was shooting at them. Rayman: ["It seems as though Razorbeard is not messing around this time. Come on, let's get out of here."] They ran as fast as they could. Rayman: ["Where are the girls when you need them?"] They ran all night and through the morning. When they reached the very end, they were ambushed by more pirates. When all hope seemed bleak, the girls came in and saved the day. Peach: "You came back to us!" Rayman: ["Where were you girls?"] Blossom: "Sorry, we took a slight detour when we took a tunnel that led us back the Fairy Glade." Peach: "The Fairy Glade? You girls were all the way back there?" Buttercup: "No way! Who knows how many miles that place was from those Caves? There was no way we went back there!" Bubbles: "I don't know, it sure looked and sounded like the Fairy Glade to me." Buttercup: "There was no way we were back there! I refuse to believe that!" Rayman: ["Ok, enough, I don't care where you girls were. All that matters is we're back together, again."] Peach: "Although we could have used your help. You have no idea what we have been through." Lisa: "We'll talk about it on the way out. Come on, now, let's go." And so, they left the Precipice.

They arrived at the Top of the World. There, they glided to another stronghold and fought through many frightening robots, although, Misty was too frightened to fight against some of the larger robots. Buttercup rolled her eyes and shook her head. They kept fighting on until they were able to leave the stronghold. They eventually left to the sanctuary of Rock and Lava, with the help of the Teenzies, of course. They kept going until they reached the very end. When they did, they became very confused. Blossom: "Um… weren't we supposed to find something, like another pedestal containing the third Mask?" Bubbles: "Yeah, I was wondering that, too." Rayman: ["Maybe there's more to it."] Buttercup: "I sure hope so! I wouldn't have wanted to got through all of this for nothing!" Lisa: "Come on, let's get out of here." And so they left.

When they arrived Beneath the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava, everyone looked around and saw many dangerous and perplexing things. Then Ly appeared before them. Ly: "Hello, everyone, I have some good news and some bad news." Bubbles: "Tell us the good news." Ly: "I have a new power for Rayman." She then forged another Silver Lum and gave it to him. Misty: "What power of his did you awaken?" Ly: "I gave him the power to fly with his helicopter." Bubbles: "You mean Rayman can fly now!?" Ly: "Yes, that is true, Bubbles." Misty: "Alright, Rayman!" Buttercup: "Oh, finally, now we don't have to worry about carrying him around, anymore." Ly: "The bad news is your mission gets harder so I want each of you to really work together. Help Rayman through this place." She then disappeared. So he flew through the entire area and the girls cleared the way for him. When they reached the very end, they were soon faced with an incredibly large stone guardian and with 1 punch, Rayman fell to the ground and lost his ability to fly. The girls did everything they could to help him as he fought the large guardian. When they succeeded, they arrived at the next pedestal received the third Mask. They arrived back in Polokus' realm and gave him the mask. He then sent them their way, again.

Their next destination was the Tomb of the Ancient. There, Rayman became very terrified. The girls went over to him. Blossom: "Rayman, what's wrong?" Rayman: ["Um…I have a confession to make; I am extremely terrified of things that involve the living dead."] Buttercup rolled her eyes again. Buttercup: "Oh, brother." Bubbles: "Don't worry, Rayman. We'll always be here with you." Rayman: ["I…I don't know."] Misty walked up to him and grabbed his hand. Misty: "We will never leave your side, again. That I promise you." Rayman: ["Oh… Ok…I guess…"] Buttercup: "Yeah, great, whatever, can we go now?" And so, with the encouragement of the girls, Rayman went into the tomb with them. They kept going through the entire tomb until they came face to face with Clark. Clark: "Rayman!" Rayman: "Clark!" He was about to run over to Rayman and the girls but then, he began to act strangely. Rayman grew concerned. When Clark turned around, Bubbles noticed something. Bubbles: "Look! There's something attached to his back!" Blossom: "Those lowlife pirates! So that's what's causing Clark to act so weird!" Buttercup: "I say we pry that sucker off!" Buttercup flew over to the device. Blossom: "Buttercup, wait!" Buttercup attempts to pull it off, but with the flip of a switch, the device shocked her and she was thrown back towards her sisters. Bubbles: "Buttercup! Are you Ok!?" Buttercup got up. Buttercup: "Yeah…fine! Never better!" Lisa: "Let's try to figure out how to destroy that thing without touching it." It was an epic battle but they worked together in destroying the device and Clark was back to his old self. He then picked up Rayman and rolled him around and he picked up Misty and they all posed. Misty sat on Clark's hand as she held her arms up and Rayman stood on Clark's head with one hand. They then left the tomb to Rayman's joy.

They arrived back at the Council Chamber of the Teenzies and with their help, arrived at the Iron Mountains. They traveled through the mountain until they reached a hot air balloon which took them to another area. There, they found another stronghold and traveled through it. They found an opening to another area and they attempted to reach for it. Just then, a large robot chased after them. It brought out a large hand and grabbed Misty. The others turned around and looked over as they heard her scream. Rayman: ["Oh, no! Misty!"] Bubbles: "Come on, we have to save her!" They flew over towards her and attempted to free her. They fought the robot until they eventually defeated it and freed Misty. Bubbles flew over towards her. Bubbles: "Misty, are you Ok?" Misty: "Yes, I'm fine now." Lisa: "Let's make sure that doesn't happen, again." They soon left.

They arrived at another area. They kept traveling over until they ran towards a red frog-like creature that looked like Globox. Bubbles: "Hey, look. That creature over there looks just like Globox." Rayman: ["That's Uglette, Globox's wife."] Blossom: "It looks like she's crying about something. I wonder why." Rayman: ["Come on, let's go see what's wrong."] And so they did. When they went over, she told them that the pirates came and captured all of her babies. Globox did everything they could to try and stop them, but he was captured, too, and was taken to the Prison Ship. Buttercup: "What? Not, again!" Rayman then spotted an abandoned pirate ship and jumped into it. Rayman: ["You girls stay here with Uglette, I'll go and find the kids and bring them back."] Bubbles: "Good luck, Rayman." And so, he left.

He went all over the place, going from mine to mine collecting all of the kids that were in them. After he went to all 4 mines, he brought the ship back to where Uglette and the girls were. Misty looked up and towards them. Misty: "Look! It's Rayman! He's here with your kids!" Uglette looked up and saw all of her kids. She then went to one of them and embraced them closely. Some more came over and danced around her. Misty: "Oh, this is wonderful!" Rayman: ["And you can use this ship to go home."] Uglette: ["Oh, thank you, Rayman."] Then, one of the kids pulled the fourth Mask from inside its mouth and showed it to Rayman. Rayman grabbed it and held it up. Rayman: ["Could it be? The fourth and final Mask! Girls! We've found all of them!"] Misty: "Alright, we did it!" Bubbles: "Let's go take that back to Polokus." As Ugliette left on the pirate ship with all of her kids, Rayman and the girls were sent away. At long last, Polokus has collected all 4 Masks, and with their power, he has awakened. He then happily sends Rayman and the girls back to the prison ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Victory is At Hand

Later on, Razorbeard receives a special guest: a man who is more than willing to sell a robotic killing machine to Razorbeard. After much describing, Razorbeard accepts the offer and pays the guy in full. At that time, Rayman and his friends arrive on the ship. They go through an excruciatingly, complicated entranceway through the ship. It was a major headache to get through and the lums were extremely difficult, if not, nearly impossible to reach without the girls' help. Buttercup: "You've got to be kidding me! How ridiculously, long is this entire place?" Misty: "Betcha Razorbeard loses a lot of men while they try to make it through here." Maggie: "Hm…me thinks they have a secret entrance to this place." Buttercup: "If there is one, I would like to know where it is!"

They made it through and reached a large chamber. Misty: "Phew, we finally made it out of there." Bubbles: "Now what do we do?" Rayman thought for a moment. Rayman: ["We have to reach Razorbeard."] Girls: "What?" Peach: "Rayman, are you sure about this?" Rayman: ["I'm positive, I know it's a long shot, but if we defeat him, we could put a permanent end to all of this. Plus, I have been looking forward to get my revenge on that jerk for what he did to me."] Misty: "Sounds good to me." Buttercup: "I say let's go for it!" Bubbles: "Yeah, let's do it!" Lisa: "Now, hold on for a second. We don't know what this Razorbeard is truly capable of. We need to access the situation very carefully." Buttercup: "Blah, blah, blah! We need to kick butt! That's what we need to do!" Rayman: ["For once, I'm with Buttercup on this. Let's go kick that robo-fiend's butt!"] Buttercup: "Alright! Now you're speaking my language!" Bubbles: "Um…I doubt that highly." Buttercup: "I didn't mean literally, Bubbles." Blossom: "Enough talk. Let's get out of here." Bubbles, Buttercup: "Right." Misty: "But where do we go from here?" Rayman thought for a moment. He looked over and saw a walking shell. Rayman: ["Maybe that can guide us."] He ran over to it. Peach: "Rayman, wait!" He stopped in front of it. Rayman: ["Come on, Peach, let's go."] After she caught up with him, he grabbed on to her, they both got on the shell and it flew off. Rayman: ["Whoa! I didn't know this thing could fly!"] The girls eventually caught up with them. They kept flying on.

At that time, Razorbeard's informant went to tell him that Rayman and the girls have all 4 Masks and are on board the ship. Outraged, Razorbeard ordered his informant to jump in a pool of molten lava while he takes care of Rayman himself and he knows exactly how to lure Rayman out. He got into his new mecha and powered it up. He aimed his new weapon at Globox, who was dangling upside down. Rayman came busting into the scene. Rayman: ["Leave my friend alone!"] Razorbeard: ["Rayman, I knew you would show up and I see you brought the girls with you."] Bubbles: "It's over, Razorbeard!" Blossom: "We'll see to it that you will never enslave another person, again!" Buttercup: "Enough talk, let's pulverize him!" He then shot at them, nearly knocking them off. Misty idled in the air as she watched the others go after Globox. Razorbeard: ["The girl!"] Rayman looked down at his friend, who was still hanging up side down. Rayman: ["Are you Ok, Globox?"] Globox: ["I'm fine, just go!"] Just then, he heard Misty screaming. He looked over and saw that Razorbeard has grabbed her. Rayman: ["Misty, no!"] The girls attempted to fight Razorbeard's huge mecha and free Misty, but it was no use. He shot all of them back. Buttercup: "Whoa, he's tougher than I thought." Bubbles: "What are we going to do? Misty's in trouble!" Rayman: ["Let me handle this, he's mine. You girls go help Globox and free all of the slaves."] Bubbles: "But…" Rayman: ["Just do as I say!"] The girls hesitated at first, but then they left. Rayman: ["Peach, you get out of here, too."] Peach: "But what about you?" Rayman: ["Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."] Peach: "Oh, Ok." She then left with the girls. Rayman looked back at Razorbeard. Rayman: ["Alright, pirate, it's payback time!"]

Rayman fought the huge mecha. It made every attempt on him but he kept fighting back. In the middle of the fight, Rayman stopped for a brief moment. Rayman: ["Give me back my friend!"] Razorbeard: ["Never!"] They continued fighting on. Razorbeard: ["She's mine, do you hear me? She and every single sole on this ship are mine. Soon, you will all be mine!"] Rayman: ["Forget it! I'd rather die!"] Razorbeard: ["So be it! Say goodbye to your friends, Rayman!"] He jumped up really high and then crashed right through the floor. Rayman ran over and looked down. Rayman: ["MISTY!"] The floor then collapsed under his feet and he began to fall. He then heard a voice. Ly: "Don't be afraid, Rayman, your friends are here for you." She then called upon Lisa. Ly: "Lisa. Rayman needs you." Lisa: "Yes, Ly, I'm on my way." She then disappeared. She reappeared and used her psychic powers to lift up Rayman. He then heard Ly's voice in his head. Ly: "Rayman, thanks to you and the girls, hope has returned to the hearts of everyone. The girls have broken all of chains and freed all of the slaves. On land, Polokus has destroyed all of the robots. Defeat Razorbeard and our victory will be complete. Lisa, help him out however you can." Lisa: "I will, Ly. Don't you worry." Lisa and Rayman looked at each other. Lisa: "Are you ready for this, Rayman?" Rayman: ["Are you kidding? I was born ready."] They both looked behind them and saw that Razorbeard was still holding on to Misty and for dear life. It was on now.

With the assistance of Lisa, Rayman fought Razorbeard head on. She created a magical floor for him and increased his power ten fold. With that, he was able to have enough power to knock down Razorbeard, in the heat of the battle, Rayman sought a chance to free Misty from Razorbeard's grasp. And with that, Misty gladly helped Rayman out with defeating Razorbeard. They fought until they permanently disabled the mecha and sent Razorbeard on his way, but not before he unleashed 1 last surprise. He sent the mecha to self-destruct and with that, the entire prison ship blew up.

Back in Polokus' realm, everyone mourned the supposed loss of Rayman. The Powerpuff Girls, Peach and Maggie had tears for supposedly losing Misty and Lisa as well. Just then, there was a large flash of light. Before anyone knew it, Misty, Lisa and Rayman appeared before them. Everybody rejoiced. Bubbles flew over to Misty. Blossom, Buttercup and Maggie flew over to Lisa and Peach ran over to Rayman with tears in her eyes. Peach: "Oh, Rayman! I thought I would never see you again!" Rayman: ["I'm sorry, Peach, I didn't mean to worry you, too much."] Bubbles: "Misty! Thank goodness you're Ok. I was so worried when I saw that nasty pirate had you!" Misty: "It's alright, Bubbles, thanks to Lisa and Rayman, I made it out of there Ok." The girls were too busy huddling with Lisa. Lisa: "Now, now, was there any doubt that I wouldn't make it out of there alive?" Blossom: "Well, you were weakened by the heart of the world being in a thousand pieces." Buttercup: "It's too bad we were only 1 lum shy." Lisa: "Oh, I don't think so." Lisa then pulled out the last Lum. Buttercup: "Is that…?" Lisa: "The last Lum." Blossom: "But how did you come across it?" Lisa: "Razorbeard coughed it up before he retreated like the coward that he is. It just so happened to fly right into my possession. The heart of this world should be able to restore itself now." The 1000 Lums then came together and formed 1 huge Lum. Misty: "We did it; we restored the heart of the world!" The Teenzies then intervened and took the Heart of the World. Teenzie: ["Allow us to take this back to where it belongs."] Lisa: "Go ahead. Be sure that it stays together." They left with the Lum. Just then, Ly approached them. Ly: "With the Heart of the World restored, my powers have been restored, as well. I can't thank you enough." Misty: "It was our pleasure, Ly." Ly: "Now that I have all the power I need, I can now awaken your fairy powers." Ly then created another Gold Lum and gave it to Misty. The energy then surrounds her, filling her with energy. Misty: "I can't believe it…my powers…I have them!" Ly: "You are a fairy now, Misty. Congratulations." Rayman then walked up to her. Rayman: ["How does it feel to have all of your powers, Misty?"] Misty: "It feels great, I can't believe that I'm a…wait! I can understand you?" Ly: "Yes, you can understand all languages now that you have your telepathy." Misty: "Wow, this is amazing! I can understand everyone now! ALRIGHT! What else can I do?" Ly: "There are plenty more that you can accomplish. You will learn what they are when the time comes, that I promise you." Misty smiled on. She looked around as everyone began to surround her with big smiles on their faces. They all couldn't be happier.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-The Misty Mermaid

Later that day in a different area, everyone threw a party to celebrate 2 things: Rayman defeating the last of the pirates and Misty with her fairy powers awakened. Everyone gathered around both Misty and Rayman. They are after all the center of attention. Misty: "Thank you everyone, for throwing us this wonderful party." Globox: ['Well, you guys do deserve after everything you have been through."] Rayman: ["Aw, go on."] Teenzie: ["We congratulate all of you on everything that you have done. You have all been very wonderful in saving this world from those horrible pirates."] Misty: "It was our pleasure. I'd hate to see so many people suffer in the hands of those scoundrels." Bubbles: "Me neither." Lisa: "Enough talk, let's enjoy our party." Ly: "You took the words right out of my mouth." Buttercup: "I hardly ever see you use your mouth, Ly. You always speak with your mind." Blossom: "Buttercup, don't be disrespectful." Buttercup: "What? It is true." Blossom rolled her eyes. Blossom: "Whatever." And so they went on to enjoy the party.

Later on, Misty sat down on a chair with Rayman beside her. Everyone else stood in front of her, ready to offer her gifts. Globox stepped up and threw a bunch of seeds around her. Misty looked at him with a confused look on her face. Misty: "What's all of this for?" Globox: ["This is your gift; I just need to do 1 more thing."] He then performed his Rain Dance and almost immediately, flowers bloomed around her. She had a joyful look on her face. Misty: "Globox, these are beautiful." Globox: ["Well, I know how much you enjoyed my Rain Dance so I thought I would make that as part of your gift."] Misty: "That was very thoughtful of you, thank you!" Rayman then pulled a flower from the ground and handed it to Misty. Rayman: ["For you."] Misty took the flower from him and then patted him on the head. Misty: "Thank you so much, Rayman." He smiled. Just then, all of Globox's children surrounded everyone. Misty: "What are all of these children doing here?" Uglette: ["They wanted to give you something."] They then handed out millions of precious stones. Misty: "Oh, my gosh, what is all of this?" They then told her that these were precious stones, they are very valuable and giving them to someone means that they are of great worth. Misty: "You really mean it!? Oh, thank you guys, but where am I going to put them all?" Teenzie: ["You can put them into your bag."] Misty: "What? What are you guys talking about? My bag's not big enough to hold all of these stones!" Teenzie: ["That's because its full potential hasn't been unlock."]Misty: "What? What do guys mean?" Teenzie: ["Your bag is magical. It can hold more than you can possibly count, but it hasn't been unlocked, yet, so we thought we should unlock it for you, that way, its full potential will be recognized. I think it's time to commence the ceremonial Teenzie unlocking of the bag. Come on, guys, let's do it."] The Teenzies then gathered together and they danced around Misty's bag. Misty: "What are you guys doing!? This better not be some kind of a joke!" After they were done dancing, bag began to glow. Misty: "What…what did you guys just do!?" Teenizie: ["Your bag's true potential has been unlocked. Now you have more than enough room to store all of those precious rocks."] Misty: "What? Are you kidding me?" Teenzie: ["Go on, reach your hand inside it, tell me what do you feel."] She reached inside her hand and what she felt surprised her. Lisa: "What do you feel, Misty?" Misty: "I feel…a void…absolutely nothing, I can't even feel the sides of my bag." She pulled her hand out. Misty: "Alright, what is this? If this is your idea of a joke, than I'm not laughing!" Teenzie: ["This is no joke, at all. Your bag is very magical. It always has been."] Misty: "My bag? Magical? I find that hard to believe." Ly: "It is true." Misty looked up to Ly. Ly: "Mystic items such as your bag are attracted to many magical beings such as yourself. Do you remember when you first received that bag?" Misty thought for a moment. Misty: "I do…I had this…strange feeling that it wanted me…or something like that. I never really understood it myself." Lisa: "That's Ok, Misty, it may be hard to understand it at first, but you will, in time." Misty: "I sure hope so." Bubbles: "Well, the bag is how we found you, after all." Misty: "Yeah…that's true." One by one, all of Globox's children placed the precious rocks inside Misty's bag.

As the day went on, Misty received more gifts, from Clark, a big, strong, group hug. Murfy offered her some free advice, telling her that she always needs to have her friends by her side when she needs them the most and she happily obliged. Lisa: "Now then, Misty, I have something here for you that you absolutely need to have." Lisa then handed Misty over her own copy of the book. Lisa: "This is your copy of the rule book." Misty: "Uh…gee… thanks…I guess…" Lisa: "It is absolutely important for you to learn the rules. You must follow all of them if you wish to keep your powers." Misty: "Ok, Ok, I get it. Follow the rules." She then puts the book in her bag. She was especially surprised to see that she was able to stuff that book into the bag. Maggie then came over and handed Misty her pacifier. Misty: "Uh…thanks, Maggie, I'll…handle it with care, I guess…" Maggie then pulled out another one and placed it into her mouth. Misty: "Oh, you had another one, well that figures." The Powerpuff Girls then walked over to her. Bubbles: "Now then, it's time for us to present you with our gift." Misty: "Ok, so what is it?" Blossom: "Well…uh…we have been addressing how you look at the moment and first off, we don't like it." Misty: "What? What's wrong with how I look?" Blossom: "Well, one thing is certain, those suspenders are not you." Buttercup: "And that poof has got to go." Misty: "What? What are you guys trying to say? What is this all about?" Blossom: "Here is what we have in mind: (with Bubbles and Buttercup) MAKEOVER!" They then flew around Misty, covering her face and torso as she held her hands out beside her. Everyone watched as the girls did things to her. When they stopped, they stood in front of Misty with satisfied looks on their faces. Bubbles: "Oh, wow, it's amazing." Buttercup: "She looks better already." Blossom: "Job well done, girls." Everyone looked at Misty in amazement. Misty: "What? What is it?" Bubbles then handed her over a mirror. She looked at it and saw that her hair was completely let down. It was short and straight and her suspenders were gone. She looked at it in what appears to be concerning. Misty: "You really…like me…better this way?" Bubbles: "Absolutely. You look more beautiful that way." Blossom: "We can see you for who you truly are." Buttercup: "Of course, if you prefer to going back to looking stupid, then that's fine with us." Misty: "Is this…how you girls see me?" Powerpuff Girls: "Absolutely." She stared at the mirror a little while longer. Misty: "If this is how you see me, then so be it. I'll take this look." Powerpuff Girls: "You will?" Misty nodded with a serious look on her face. Misty: "To tell you the truth, I never really liked that other look. My sisters referred it to me and were constantly pushing it on me. This will represent a new beginning with my new friends." Powerpuff Girls: "HOORAY!" Ly walked up to her. Ly: "You know, I kind of like your hair down like that. Regardless, you looked beautiful however you are." Misty: "Thank you, Ly." Ly: "Now then, I have something for you." Ly then handed out a pendent. Misty stared at it for a bit. Suddenly, the pendent shattered and revealed a large Gold Lum. Misty: "What is this!?" Ly: "It is something that is rightfully yours." It approached her and surrounded her with energy. It then pulled her towards a nearby lake and held her over it. Then, the water rises and started surrounding her. Misty: "What… what's going on!?" Ly: "Relax, it will all make sense." Everyone watched in amazement as the water continued surrounding her. Suddenly, as the water broke off, Misty was then in a new form: a mermaid. Everyone stared in awe as her new form was revealed before them. She then fell into the lake. When she emerged from the water, she looked at herself and screamed. Misty: "What is this!? What am I!?" Lisa: "Oh, my gosh! She's a mermaid!" Ly: "Yes." Everybody looked at Ly. Ly: "At long last, I have finally found you…princess." Misty: "Me? A princess? But this doesn't make any sense!" Lisa: "Ly, what is going on?" Ly: "There is something that I need to tell all of you. Long ago, there once lived a protector of the Earth's oceans. But then, she was destroyed by a terrible and evil wizard. I was able to save her essence and stored it inside a human host. I have waited a long time to see you, again." Misty: "What? I don't get it! We just met!" Ly: "You have forgotten everything, haven't you? That is to be expected. Your family has long guarded over you. I checked in every now and then to see if you would return. Tell me, have you had any strange incidences involving the water? Were you able to swim faster, breathe underwater, or even had dreams of times when you swam in the ocean?" Misty: "Yes…yes, I do…I did have all of those incidences happen to me!" Ly: "The power itself always lived inside you; it just needed to be unlocked. Your sisters have done a wonderful job with protecting you." Misty: "What? You mean my sisters knew about this? Why…why didn't they tell me!?" Ly: "They were just trying to protect you. What they have been through was terrible, but they were more than willing to protect you no matter what. If it wasn't for them, you wouldn't even be here." Misty thought for a moment. Misty: "No way…" Lisa: "Is that why it was so important to seek her out?" Ly: "Yes, that is exactly why. I don't want her powers to fall into the wrong hands. She needs to be surrounded by people who are willing to help her, people whom she could call friends." The girls were silent for a moment. Ly: "Misty, I know that this is a lot to take in, but you must remember something, there are those out there who would take advantage of you. But if you surround yourself with kind people who will to see you for who you are rather than what you are, then they will be more than willing to protect you, no matter what." Misty thought about it for a moment. Misty: "So, I'm really a princess?" Ly: "Yes, you are." Misty pondered some more. Ly: "This is a responsibility that you have to accept. Bringing you back alone will help to restore the balance of your planet's oceans." Misty: "I guess I don't have a choice…I'm going to have to talk about this with my sisters once I get home. Ok, Ly, how do I change back?" Ly: "Dive down underneath the water and relinquish some of the water that is inside you." Misty: "Ok, I'll try." And so she dove down, after a while she flew back out of the water in her human form. Everybody celebrated. Misty: "There, that was better." Lisa: "Now that that's done and over with, we have a lot of work to do." Misty: "Huh? Why?" Lisa: "Because you still need to work on perfecting your powers." Misty: "What? Perfecting my powers?" Lisa: "Yes, all fairies need to go through with this, even I did when I first had my powers awakened." Misty: "Oh, Ok, let's do it then." Lisa: "Yes, let's, but not here." Misty: "What? Why not?" Ly: "Because of the high concentrated amounts of magical energy on this planet, it is forbidden for fairies to train their powers here." Lisa: "It would be too easy. You need to practice where the concentrated amount of magic is low, that way you can strengthen your magical abilities yourself." Misty: "Ok, then, are we going home?" Lisa shook her head. Lisa: "We can't go home either." Misty: "What? Why not?" Lisa then pulled out her rule book and held it open. Lisa: "Rule #563, Fairies can not perfect their powers on their own home planet, they have to train on another planet." Misty: "Well, I guess I can't question the rules, but I have to wonder, why not?" Lisa: "It's mainly because of the humans' lack of tolerance towards things that are different that those rules were set up. It helps to prevent any catastrophes that we would be blamed for. Some species are more tolerable than others." Misty: "Oh, well, that's too bad." Ly: "Yes, but before you go, there is some other place that I need to send you. There is a far distant planet called Ripple Star. There, I left a magical item, I need you to retrieve it for me." Lisa: "Um…Ok, Ly, we'll do just that. Let's go, Misty." Rayman: ["Wait!"] Lisa: "Huh?" Rayman: ["Don't go, yet. I want to come with you."] Misty: "What? But why?" Rayman: ["There is so much that I want to see. So, much that I want to do. I don't want to see you guys go."] Lisa: "Are you sure about this Rayman?" Rayman: ["Yes, I am positive, I want to be with Peach."] Peach: "You do?" Rayman: ["Yes, I have missed you so much and I don't want you to leave me again, not after we have found each other for the first time in a long time. You're one of the best friends that I have ever had."] Peach: "You really mean it, Rayman?" Rayman: ["Yeah, I do, I want to see all of my friends, again."] Peach: "Yes, I do, too." Rayman looks back at his other friends, including Globox, who was crying. He then ran back to them. Globox: ["I'm going to miss you, Rayman."] Rayman: ["Me, too, buddy. You have helped me out a lot. I never would have saved us all without your help."] Globox: ["Thank you, Rayman."] Rayman: ["Don't worry, I'll come back whenever I can. I promise. Goodbye, Globox."] Globox: ["Goodbye, Rayman."] Rayman then said his farewells, then Ly approached him and gave him a tear drop gem. Ly: "Here Rayman, take this with you." Rayman: ["Huh? But why, Ly?"] Ly: "There are people out there who are not very fond of your kind; this will help to deflect all of those negative feelings." Rayman took the gem and stuffed it underneath his scarf. Rayman: ["I promise I will never take it off."] He then walked over towards the girls. Rayman: ["Let's go, girls."] Peach: "But where to?" Ly: "Inside your bags." Misty looked at Ly in a confused manner. Misty: "What? Are you kidding me?" Ly: "I'm serious. There is a portal in your bag that leads to where you need to go next." Lisa: "Don't worry, Misty, I know the way. Come on, girls." And so, they jumped into Lisa's bag.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Onward to Ripple Star

They arrived inside Lisa's bag. Inside was nothing but a black void. Misty looked around in amazement. Misty: "So this is what the inside of a magic bag looks like. It's kind of dark in here." Lisa: "There are lot's of stuff stored in here if you can believe that." Misty: "That this rate, nothing surprises me anymore." Lisa: "Let's see, now where is that portal…" Suddenly, a Teenzie appeared. Rayman: ["Look, a Teenzie."] Teenzie: ["Hello, I am the Teenzie that lives inside Lisa's bag."] Misty: "Hey, I didn't know anyone can live in here." Teenzie: ["But of course, there is a lot of room here to make a living plus someone needs to be able to guide visitors through this entire place."] Misty: "Um, Ok, then, do you know where the portal to Ripple Star is?" Teenzie: ["Know it? I live near there. Just follow me and I will show where you need to go."] And so, they followed the Teenzie.

They soon approached a door. Teenzie: ["Here it is, the portal that you have been looking for."] They looked at the door. Misty: "It's a…door?" Teenzie: ["Of, course it is. What were you expecting?"] Misty: "Um…well, I was expecting it to look like a swirling portal or something." Teenzie: ["Nah, not here. This door will lead you to the Backpack Galaxy."] Misty: "Wow, I didn't know there was a whole galaxy in here!" Teenzie: ["What? Oh, no, there's no galaxy in here. This galaxy is actually on the other side of the universe."] Misty: "The other side of the Universe!? That's a long way from here!" Lisa: "Not even fairies can reach that far." Teenizie: ["This place is only called the Backpack Galaxy because the portal to the galaxy is contained inside a backpack."] Misty: "Really? That's interesting." Lisa then walked over and opened the door. There, they saw an entire section of space. Misty: "Whoa…so this is the Backpack Galaxy?" Lisa: "Yep, this is. This is where Ripple Star is." Misty: "So, how do we find it?" Lisa: "Let me handle that." Lisa closes her eyes and tries to sense out Ripple Star and its life forms. She then opened them. Lisa: "There!" And so they were on their way.

Meanwhile on Ripple Star, several beings, including one named Kirby was recovering from a somewhat frightening epidemic. A fairy named Ribbon approaches him. Ribbon: "Kirby, are you Ok?" He got up and nodded. Ribbon: "Oh, thank goodness. I am so relieved." At that time, Lisa and the others arrived. Kirby jumped up with excitement as soon as he saw Lisa and ran towards her. Ribbon then flew over. Ribbon: "Who are you?" Lisa: "My name is Lisa, this is my sister, Maggie, The Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup and this is Misty. Oh, and that's Rayman over there." Everyone of them said hello. Even Kirby jumped up and into Lisa's arms. Lisa: "Hello, Kirby. It's so good to see you, again." Ribbon: "I'm Ribbon. Welcome to Ripple Star. What brings you here?" Lisa: "We're in search of a mystic item that is located here on your planet." Ribbon: "Well, the only mystic item I know of is our planet's precious Crystal, but…wait! Are you here to retrieve that?" Lisa: "I think so. Ly didn't tell us exactly what mystic item it was." Ribbon: "Ly? You mean the Great Merciful One?" Misty: "The Great Merciful One? I didn't know she was called that." Ribbon: "The Great Merciful Ly was the one that gave our ancestors this Crystal to look after. I am chosen as the one to guard over it." Misty: "You guard over this Crystal?" Ribbon: "Yes, protecting this crystal is my responsibility. However, things have not been well. Not long ago, a black cloud over took my entire planet and I was forced to leave with the Crystal in my possession. But then, I was attacked and the Crystal itself broke into many shards." Misty: "That's terrible." Ribbon: "It was, but thanks to Kirby, I was able to get it restored. But I can't help what wonder what the Great Merciful Ly wanted with the Crystal again." Ly: "I need its powers to be used, again." Just then, Ly appeared before everyone. Ribbon: "Great Merciful One. You have honored us with your presence." Ly: "Yes, Ribbon. I know of what happened. I know the plight you went through to protect the Crystal. You have done very well." Ribbon: "Thank you, Great Merciful One." Ly: "You're welcome, but its power is needed, again." Ribbon: "Really? What for?" Ly: "Not long ago, I created 10 sacred stones to help protect the Earth. But then, another incident occurred that I had to attend to. Because of that, I have left the stones unattended. Most of them were sent to the Earth before I even knew where. I need the Crystal to find those stones so their powers could be used to protect the Earth." Ribbon: "Yes, at once." Ly then sent out one of the stones. Ly: "This is the only stone that I have managed to retrieve before the others were scattered." It floated towards the Crystal and suspended itself around the Crystal. Lisa looked at the stone, it contained a picture of a Pokémon called Mew. Lisa: "Hey, what is that?" Misty: "Hey, that's the legendary Pokémon, Mew." Ly: "Yes, it is my Pokémon." Misty: "What? You have Pokémon?" Ly: "But of course. I created some of them. A lot of them live in a solar system of their own." Misty: "Wow! That's amazing." Lisa: "So, how do we retrieve these stones?" Ly: "Lisa, you remember when I sent you to retrieve Cubone from Professor Oak?" Lisa: "Yes, I remember that. That was before we were sent to find Misty." Ly: "I need you to release it from its Pokeball." Lisa: "Oh, Ok." She then did what Ly told her to do. As soon as Cubone came out, the Crystal reacted. Ribbon: "Hey, what's it doing?" It then floated towards Cubone and shot out a beam of light. Lisa: "What's going on!?" Ly: "Be patient." As Cubone became an aura of light, something split from it. When Cubone was back to normal, it appeared Ok. They looked over and saw another stone, only with a Cubone on it. It floated towards the crystal, 1 stone away from the other. Lisa: "Wait, the stones of contained inside the Pokémon?" Ly: "Yes, I have sensed the stones enter each of the Pokémon, however, I can't tell exactly which Pokémon has the stones. That is what I need you to do after Misty finishes up with her training." Lisa: "Yes, Ly, we understand. Come on, Misty. Let's get going." Ribbon: "Wait! I'm coming with you." Lisa: "What? Really? Are you sure?" Ribbon: "Yes, I have been chosen to protect the Crystal at all costs. I will do everything I can to protect it. Besides, I've always wanted to visit other worlds." Lisa: "Oh, Ok, you can come with us, then." Misty: "So, how long do I have to stay on another planet?" Lisa: "A year." Misty: "An entire year!? That's a long time!" Lisa: "I know, but we all had to go through it. A year should be more than enough time to perfect your powers." Misty: "Oh, Ok. Where to?" Lisa: "I have a perfect planet in mind for training your powers." They all then left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-The Starfox Team

They soon arrived in a large field. Misty looked around. Misty: "Where are we?" Lisa: "We're on the planet Corneria." Misty: "Corneria? I've never heard of such a place." Lisa: "This is the home planet of one of my top students." Misty: "You had students?" Lisa: "Yes, as a matter of fact, I contacted him with the use of my telepathy." Just then, they saw 4 huge ships fly across in the sky. Lisa: "Oh, look, here they come now." They all looked up. Peach: "Could it be…?" Rayman: ["I don't believe it!"] Misty: "What are those ships?" Lisa: "Those are Arwings. The battle ships of Fox McCloud and his friends of the Starfox team." Misty: "Fox?" All 4 ships landed. Fox and his team jumped out and approached Rayman and the girls. Fox: "Lisa? Is that you?" Lisa: "Hello, Fox, it's been a while." Peach and Rayman then stepped out in front of the girls. Peach: "Fox?" Fox: "Peach? Rayman?" Peach: "Oh, Fox! It is you! I've missed you so much!" Fox: "I do, too. I can't believe it. It's been such a long time since we last saw each other." Rayman: ["It was like yesterday since we were kids."] Fox: "Tell me about it. You guys remember my friends, Slippy, Falco and Peppy?" Peach: "How could I forget? We practically grew up together." Slippy: "Oh, shucks, Peach." Falco: "I can't tell you how long it's been since we were last together." Peppy: "It almost brings a tear to my eye to see you crazy kids together, again." Fox: "Lisa, were able to find my…other friend?" Lisa shook her head. Lisa: "I'm sorry, Fox, I couldn't find her." Fox sulked a little. Lisa: "There is someone I would like you to meet." Lisa then pulled Misty closer to Fox. Lisa: "This is Misty. She's the newest member of our team. We brought her here to train her to perfect her new powers." Fox: "Oh! Nice to meet you, Misty." He shook hands with her. She shook his hand in a coy manner. Fox: "You Ok? Your hand shake is a little weak." Lisa: "You have to excuse her, she's experienced a lot of things that are new to her." Buttercup: "She just recently received a makeover." Bubbles: "From the Powerpuff Girls." Slippy then moved closer to her. Slippy: "Is she…from…Earth?" Misty: "Um… yes, that's my home planet." Slippy: "I can't believe that I'm meeting an Earth girl. An actual Earth girl! I've always wanted to meet one! I've heard that they're really pretty. Tell me, are all Earth girls as pretty as you?" Misty: "Um…no, I don't think so…" Slippy: "Aw…that's too bad. Well, I think you're really pretty." Misty: "You do?" Slippy: "Uh, huh! If fact, I think you're one prettiest Earth girls ever." Misty: "Oh, wow, thank you! That means a lot!" Slippy: "You're welcome. I have something for you." He then pulls out what appears to be a headband. Misty: "Hey, that's a headband." Slippy: "It sure is. Put it on." She then took the headband from Slippy and puts it on her head. Slippy: "How is it? Do you like it?" Misty: "Um…it's Ok…I guess…" Slippy: "Oh, I haven't even shown you the best part. Take it off." She did as she was told. Slippy: "There is a small switch on the very end of that headband. Press it." She did as she was told again and the headband turned into a boomerang. Misty was especially surprised. Slippy: "Surprise! It's a boomerang! Now, let's test it. How well is your aim?" Misty: "Um… pretty good, I think…" Slippy: "Ok, then, try tossing it at that rock." Misty: "Um…Ok…" She tosses it at the rock, the boomerang jams itself in the rock. It beeps a few times before it self-destructs and destroys the rock. Misty: "It…it's destroyed!" Slippy: "Wait for it." The boomerang then reassembles itself and returns to Misty's hand. It then turns itself back into a headband. She stares at it. Slippy: "Well, what do you think?" She looked at it a little more then a tense look grew on her face. Misty: "I have to say, I'm not too comfortable wearing a weapon on my head." Slippy: "I'm sorry. I actually got the idea from this Earth show about these spy girls. They have these awesome gadgets that look like girl accessories." Misty: "Oh! I know of that show! Is that really where this headband came from?" Slippy: "Yes! That's exactly it! So…um, don't think of it as a weapon, think of it as a gadget, that is if you are willing to except my gift." Misty hesitated. She then smiled. Misty: "Sure, Slippy." She puts the headband on her head. Misty: "That was very thoughtful of you to give me something, even though it does explode. Thank you very much." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Slippy: "Wow…I've been kissed by an Earth girl. That is truly an amazing experience." Misty: "So, how do you know so much about Earth?" Falco: "(sigh) He has a friend living on Earth. He gives him things from that planet every now and then." Peppy: "He really took a great fondness to your home planet." Slippy: "Maybe someday, I'll be able to fly over to that planet and visit its people. That would be great." Rayman: ["Oh, brother."] Slippy: "Oh, I almost forgot." Slippy then walked up to Rayman. He then pulled out a small headset. Slippy: "Here, I remembered to build you another translator since the old one…broke a long time ago." Rayman grabbed the headset and placed it on his head. Rayman: "Thanks, Slippy. Wow! Now everyone can understand what I'm saying!" Everyone laughed. Falco: "I don't know, I kind of like him better when he was speaking in another language." Rayman: "Hey! Why don't you come over here and say that to my face, birdbrain?" Falco: "Mm…I'd rather not." Rayman glared at Falco.

Later on, everyone grouped together. Fox: "So, what brings you here to Corneria, again? You're here to train Misty to use her new powers?" Lisa: "Yep, that's right." Fox: "Huh! Sounds great. When did she receive her powers?" Lisa: "Not too long ago. We had to clear something up before she was able to receive all of her powers." Fox: "Is that so? I would love to hear all about it later." Peach: "You know, we have a lot of catching up to do." Fox: "I'll say we have, I have always dreaded the day when we lost touch with you and the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom.." Misty: "Ok, Lisa, so when do we get started with the grueling training?" Lisa: "I was thinking tomorrow, considering that we just got here." Misty: "Oh, OK, so, maybe I'll have a look around to see where I am." Misty then lifted herself off the ground and flew away. Fox: "You know, it seemed like yesterday when you were training to perfect your powers." Lisa: "Yes, it was not easy for me, but did manage." Fox: "No kidding, you became a phenomenal fairy." Lisa: "Yes, I did. It's too bad I can't find your friend." Fox: "I know, that would have been nice. Well, I hope she does as well as you." Lisa: "I hope so, too." Peach then approaches Lisa. Peach: "Lisa, may I speak with you? There are a few things that I need to discuss." Lisa: "Why, sure, Peach, what is it you want to talk about?" Peach then spoke with Lisa.

Soon enough, Misty returns. She then found herself standing in front of Fox, Lisa and Peach. Misty: "Hey, guys, what's up?" Lisa: "Misty, we have been talking about what we have been deciding to do for your training and Peach has come up with something that we need to take care of." Misty: "Ok, what is it?" Peach stepped forward. Peach: "Aside from your fairy training, we also need to get started on your princess training." Misty: "Princess training!? But, why!?" Peach: "Well, for starters, you are a princess now, so that means that you need to start behaving like one." Fox: "Wait. What?" Misty: "Oh, man, Lisa, do I have to?" Lisa: "Yes, you must. During our travels with Rayman, I have found that some of your behavior is unacceptable and you need to change your attitude." Misty: "What are you talking about!? There's nothing wrong with my attitude!" Peach: "Quite the contrary actually. You get angry much too quickly and for some incidents, it wasn't even necessary. You need to act more delicate." Misty: "Lisa, please don't make her do this to me!" Lisa: "I'm sorry, Misty, but this needs to be done. It's absolutely necessary for your fairy training as well, believe it or not." Misty: "What? But why?" Lisa then pulls out the rules book from her bag and opens it. Lisa: "It says here in Rule #469 that when transferring from mortal to fairy, you have to give up something. For you, you have to give up your abrupt attitude." Misty began to sulk. Lisa: "That's why this princess training is necessary." Misty lifted her head up. Misty: "Oh, yeah, well…is there something that you had to give up?" Lisa: "Yes, I had to give up my dreams of becoming a saxophone player." Misty: "Was it hard?" Lisa: "At first, yes, but then I found myself surrounded by so many good friends and I didn't miss it that much anymore. Usually, the thing we have to give up is not something that we're going to miss. Trust me on this, when you give up this stubborn attitude of yours, you're not going to miss it much." Misty: "Oh…Ok…if it is that necessary…I guess I don't have a choice." Fox: "What do you guys mean when you say she's a princess? Princess of what?" Lisa: "If we manage to help her perfect one of her powers, you'll understand what we mean." Fox: "I see…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Misty's Rigorous Power and Princess Training

The next day, Misty and Lisa was about to begin training. Misty: "OK, so, what's the first thing we do?" Lisa: "Well, the first thing we fairies do is create a ball of energy." Misty: "You mean like what Ly created." Lisa shook her head. Lisa: "No, not at all. What Ly created were Lums and only advanced fairies such as her can create those. This is much different. The ball of energy that you are about to create will determine how strong your powers are. Now start by creating one." Misty: "But…how do I do that?" Lisa: "Start by forming your hands like you are holding something in them." Misty held her hands out like how Lisa told her. Misty: "Like this?" Lisa: "Yes, that's it. Now then, concentrate as much of your energy as you can and form it into a ball." Misty: "OK…I'll try…" She then concentrated as hard as she could. Then, a tiny ball of energy formed in her hand. Misty: "Like this?" Lisa: "Yes, that's it. Now then, try to put as much energy as you can into that ball. Once you put in all that you can, release it into the air." She then put as much as she could into that tiny ball. It grew and grew and increased by 2 inches. She then released it into the air. It floated up and then let out a small flash. Lisa then shook her head in disappointment. Lisa: "Hm, looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us." Misty: "What do you mean?" Lisa: "The flash of energy you released was too small. That means that your powers are weak. But don't worry, with training, discipline and hard work, we can get powers strong." Misty: "For some reason, that doesn't make me feel better." Lisa: "Don't worry, Misty, it may seem hard, but trust me, if you really dedicate yourself to it, then you will be able to accomplish it." Misty: "OK, I'll do my best, but I won't make any promises." Lisa smiled.

And so began Misty's first day of rigorous training. She spent at least an hour trying to perfect her powers. She spent a lot of time exercising her abilities. From start to finish, Misty was unable to control her powers, which disappointed Lisa. During another hour, she spent time with Princess Peach and her princess training. She had to learn to sit, walk, talk and behave like a delicate princess. She had an OK time sitting like a princess, but she struggled with walking like a princess and behaving like one even more. Often times, she lost her nerves, which irritated Princess Peach. When the day was over, Misty was exhausted from all of the training. Both Peach and Lisa were both disappointed but Lisa was hopeful. Lisa: "Well, it's been a tough first day, but don't worry, it's normal not to get it right on your first try." Misty: "I…sure…hope so…" Peach: "Well, it may not seem like she will be able to pull off being a delicate princess, but I'm not going to be giving up on her." Lisa: "Good, because she needs this as well as her fairy training. Now rest up, because we're going to be doing this all over again tomorrow." Misty: "Oh, man…" Peach: "Just try to get some rest; we will have you up bright and early tomorrow morning." Misty: "Oh…OK…"

The next morning, they went through the same thing. They have been doing the same exercises. They went through all of it for entire week. When the end of the week came, Lisa asked Misty to create another ball of light. When she did, the ball let out a weak flash which did not please Lisa at all. So she increased Misty's training the next week, and asked her to make another ball of light for the next week and the week after that. At the end of the month, Misty's ball of light grew by probably an inch and let out a slightly brighter flash. This did not please Lisa at all, but it did give her some hope.

At that same time, Misty's princess training was also progressing. By the first few weeks, she was able to walk like a princess, but to have her talk or behave like one took longer, which irritated Peach. Little by little, Misty's behavior seemed to improve. She wasn't getting angry as easily as she use to. This pleased Peach a little but she believed that there was still much work to be done. She needed to learn how to handle certain situations without getting easily frustrated. That was what her princess training was all about, after all.

She also needed to perfect her transformation powers. Lisa helped her out on that. At first, she needed to figure out how to do it. She tried and tried again and again. After the first few tries, she was unable to carry it out. So she kept trying and trying but she was unable to do it. She couldn't relax long enough to perfect it because she didn't understand much about it. Lisa didn't understand much about it, either so she reached out to Ly but Ly told her that Misty needs to figure it out on her own. She eventually did. It wasn't easy but she managed to figure out how to transform.

Meanwhile, Fox watched her as she practiced her abilities and trained herself to perfect her powers. He watched as she improved herself and her powers as was amazed by every minute, expect during times when she was unable to get it right, but he never gave up on her. Sometimes, he would cheer her on and help her out whenever he could. Lisa and Peach accepted it since it did help her out in some ways. He always believed in her and everything she could do. He believed that one day, Misty would do some amazing things with her powers and that made her feel special. This pushed Misty to continue her training and little by little, she improved with his encouragement and dedication towards her.

Some of the other team members weren't so supportive, however. Falco was the one person that gave Misty a hard time as did Buttercup. They would often tease her about her temper and how she wasn't elegant enough to even be trained as a princess. All of this made her mad and it also made her princess training harder. Peach would often chase them away and tell them to leave her alone. This brought both Misty and Peach closer together and made her princess training much more bearable, even though it was tough to get through. Within the first few weeks, Misty's powers and princess training improved but there was still room for more progress. Every once in a while, she would stop to hang out with her good friend, Bubbles. The 2 of them became so close that they developed a sister bond with one another. She also got to know Ribbon a little more. She did also get to know Peach, not as her teacher but as a good friend. She also got some time to get to know members of the Starfox team, including Fox. She spent a lot of time with Slippy but she spent even more time getting to know Fox and he got to get to know her, as well. The 2 of them soon developed a strong friendship and they enjoyed hanging out with one another. He eventually went on to tell her about a friend that he lost a long time ago and losing her made him feel sad. After hearing his story, she promised to find his friend and return her to him. Fox believed her and held her up on her offer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Misty Reveals a Secret

One day, Slippy decided to test some his equipment. The other came along to see what he was up to. Fox: "Hey, Slippy, what are you doing?" Slippy: "Oh, hi, guys, I was thinking about testing some of my underwater equipment." Fox: "Really? Sounds great." Slippy: "There's just 1 problem: I left all of our scuba gear on the Great Fox." Fox: "What?" Falco: "Are you kidding me!? You're picking now of all times to test some of your equipment!?" Peppy: "Oh, Slippy, not again." Slippy: "I know…I left this equipment sitting out for quite a while and I want to make sure this stuff actually works before it's too late." Misty: "Maybe I could be of some help." Fox: "What? What do you mean?" Misty: "Guys, you have been my best friends since the day we met and…I think it's time that I show you something." She then walked towards the water. Slippy: "Oh, right, she's a fairy. She could help us out." Lisa: "Actually…we fairies are not good with helping people underwater." Slippy: "What!? Then what is she doing!?" Lisa: "You'll see." She then floated above the water in front of her friends. Fox: "I hope she knows what she's doing." Lisa: "I hope so, too. We have been practicing this for a while now." As she held her arms out, the water begins to rise up. Fox and his team watched with amazement as the water began to swirl around her. After the water broke off, Fox and his friends became very surprised. Meanwhile from another area, Ly opened her eyes. Ly: "It has begun."

Misty then lowered herself into the water. She looked up at all of her friends. Lisa flew closer to her. Lisa: "That was wonderful, Misty! You've done it!" Misty: "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you." Lisa: "It was no problem." Then Fox and his friends started screaming. Slippy: "You're a mermaid!?" She nodded. Slippy: "Oh, this is perfect! Now you can help us out!" Misty: "Um…to tell you the truth, I'm kind of new to this form and, I don't even know what I can do." Ly: "Misty, can you hear me?" Misty: "Yes, Ly, what is it?" Ly: "You are more susceptible to helping your friends underwater than you may think." Misty: "Um…Ok. But what can I do?" Ly: "You can create air bubbles with your hands to help your friends breathe underwater." Misty: "Ok, but how do I do that?" Ly: "Do you remember how you create those balls of light, the ones that tell you how well you can control your powers?" Misty: "Um…yes." Ly: "You can create air bubbles exactly like that." Misty: "Um…I don't know if I can…" Ly: "You can do it, Misty. I have seen you do it, before." Misty: "Ok, I'll give it a try. Alright, guys, who would like to help me test my powers?" Fox: "I'll go." Slippy: "I'm coming, too." Falco: "Not me, I'm staying here. Me and water just don't mix." Peppy: "I would like to see this first hand." Misty: "Ok, then, come on." Misty dove underneath the water as Fox, Slippy and Peppy jumped into the water after her. Peach then nudged Falco to go into the water. Falco: "Alright, alright, I'll go, stop nagging me." He went in after them.

While they were underwater, Misty tried as hard as she could to conjure up a bubble from her hands. At first she was unable to do it, but she tried and tried again. Fox was about to lose air but stayed underwater because he believed in her. Misty's mind: "I've got to relax, feeling tense won't help me with perfecting my powers." She then dropped her shoulders and tried to conjure up another bubble. She was then able to conjure one up. All the guys around them became excited but were still holding their breaths. She passed the first bubble to Fox. It went around her head and he took his first breath. Fox: "Hey, it works. I can breathe." Misty: "Ok, now for the rest of you." She then conjured up 3 more bubbles and passed them on to Slippy, Peppy and finally Falco. Falco: "Well, it's about time. I don't think I could hold my breath any longer." Misty: "Oh, shut up, bird brain. I was able to do it and that's all that matters." Slippy: "Alright, now for testing my diving equipment." And so, Slippy went on with testing his underwater equipment. One of them was an underwater speeder. He passed 1 on to Fox, then Peppy and finally, Falco. Slippy: "I built this equipment to be able to help us go faster underwater." Fox: "Sounds great. We will be able to move at great speeds under here." Falco: "(sigh) Let's just get this over with." Misty: "Ok, do we have any idea where we're going?" Slippy: "Hm…let's see, now." Slippy pulled out a small device and checked it. Slippy: "There should be a large shipwreck near here, since now we have the means to travel underwater, why don't we go have a look around there?" Fox: "I don't know, it might be too dangerous. I mean, who knows what could be inside those ships?" Misty: "Oh, come on, Fox, what's the worst that can happen?" Misty then swam off. Fox: "Misty, wait! Come on, we'd better go after her." And so they did.

As they traveled along, they watched as Misty was swimming all over the place. All the guys watched in amazement as she swam around. Peppy, however, had a concerned look on her face. Slippy: "Wow! She's really pretty!" Falco: "You know, I'm actually sort of glad I came here. This was worth putting up with having to go swimming." Fox then looked at Peppy and noticed the concerned look on his face. Fox: "Peppy, are you Ok?"Peppy: "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, it's just…" He continued looking at Misty. Peppy: "I have read about something like this in a book a long time ago." Fox: "You mean you know something about her?" Peppy: "I'm not sure, but something about her is very similar to what I have read about." Fox grew a concerned look on his face as well.

They continued swimming on until they found a large ship in the bottom of the ocean. Slippy: "Wow, just look at that you guys. I've never seen anything like it before." Misty: "What is this?" Fox: "It's a large battle ship that sank into the bottom of the ocean a long time ago. We use to have fought in many wars." Misty: "Wars?" Falco: "Yeah, we have a lot of enemies." Slippy: "Not everyone in the Lylat System shares our ideals for a peaceful lifestyle." Misty: "Aw, that's a shame. I feel terrible for you guys." Fox: "Thanks." Misty: "Come on, let's go see what's in store for us." She swam off. Fox: "Misty!" Peppy: "She's awfully headstrong." Fox: "Come on, we have to make sure nothing happens to her." Falco: "I'm with you on that. I would never forgive myself if any harm would come to her." Fox, Slippy and Peppy looked at Falco in a conspicuously annoyed manner. Falco: "What?" Slippy: "I agree with Falco on this. We have to protect her." Peppy: "Hm…if what I read about her is true, then we must protect her at all costs." Fox: "Alright, let's go." And so they went off.

Misty eventually got near the shipwreck. She stopped to take a good look at it. Fox: "Misty!" She then looked back and saw Fox and his friends approach her. Misty: "Guys. Well, it's about time you caught up with me." Fox: "Misty, you have to be careful. There's no telling what's still inside all of these shipwrecks." Misty: "Yeah, yeah, I know. Come on, let's go inside." She was about to swim into the ship, but then Fox grabbed her by the arm. Fox: "I'm serious, Misty. We need to access the situation first." Misty: "What do you mean?" Fox: "I mean we need to understand what we're dealing with." Misty: "It's a sunken ship, what more do we need to know?" Fox: "First off, we need to know if it's dangerous." Misty: "Dangerous, what do you mean?" Fox: "There could be traps on board that ship. For all we know, we may not be able to make it out back alive unless we know what we're up against." Misty: "So, what do you suppose we should do?" Fox: "We need to approach the situation carefully. Let me go first, to check if it's safe, then you can go after me." Fox swam in as Misty watched. She then went after him. The others followed along.

As they traveled through the sunken space craft, they saw many things that they found gruesome. Misty: "Oh, what a horrible sight." Fox: "This is exactly why I didn't want you to come. This ship, as well as many others has been the final resting place for a lot of good men during our past. Many of them drowned here." Misty: "Yikes! That's terrible…" Fox: "Yes it was. Stay close to me." Fox went further in. Misty followed along as well as the others. As they traveled on, Fox protected Misty from a lot of the horrible sights that was all over the entire place. As they searched on, they arrived at one of the main rooms of the ship. There, Slippy checked the computers and found many unusual things that he didn't expect to find. Slippy: "Hm…interesting. I never thought I would find this." Fox: "What it is, Slippy?" Slippy: "It says here that this ship was fully functional and in good working condition and yet, it was seemingly brought down by only a few laser shots." Fox: "But how could this be? It would take a lot of hits to bring this ship down." Slippy: "I know. It doesn't make sense. It seems as though even a blaster could have taken it down." Falco: "So, what? Was this ship brought down by some measly laser blasters?" Peppy: "I don't think so, Falco. If you could remember, you could have noticed that the exterior made the ship looked like it wasn't crippled." Slippy: "He's right. The ship took on a few hits, but it was not enough to disable it to a point when it couldn't function anymore." Misty: "Well, the haul did seem too perfect to be a damaged ship." Falco: "Hm, you do have a point." Fox: "Something doesn't add up here. If the enemy armada did not take down this ship, then what did?" Slippy looked further into the databases. Slippy: "It says here that there is one area on the ship that was taken some seriously, heavy damage. The strangest thing is that it's the only place inside the ship that was damaged." Misty: "I say we go there and investigate." Fox: "Agreed. But let's be careful. We may never know what we could find." And so, they left the room.

They soon arrived at another section of the ship. There, they were shocked by what they saw. There were remains of chaos and destruction everywhere. Misty: "Oh, my gosh! What happened here!?" Fox: "I don't know. This is not what I was expecting to find." Slippy made an analysis of the entire wreckage. What he came across was something he did not like. Slippy: "I hate to tell you guys this, but this is the source of this ship's demise." Misty: "But what does this mean?" Fox: "It means that this ship was taken down from the inside." Misty: "Who could have done all of this?" Slippy analyzed the wreckage even more. Slippy: "Hm…whoever did this knew the ship all too well." Falco: "So, what are we looking at? A spy?" Fox: "A possible turncoat." Misty: "Turncoat? You mean someone betrayed everyone in this ship?" Fox: "Yes, and that defector sent every single person on this ship to their watery grave. We have to tell General Pepper about this." Peppy: "Fox, are you sure?" Fox: "Yes, it would mean a lot to him if he were to hear about what we discovered down here." Misty: "General…Pepper? Who's he?" Fox: "He's the leader of our planet's army. We answer to him a lot, even though we're…part of a…diverse group from the army." Misty: "Hm…Ok…I guess. Let's go. I think I've seen enough of this place." Fox: "Same here."

Soon enough, they resurfaced right where they dove in. There, the girls and Rayman stood right in front of them. Fox: "Lisa, you're not going to believe what we just saw down there." Lisa: "I know, I maintained psychic contact with all of you while you were down there. Quite frankly, I'm shocked with what you did discover." Fox: "I kind of figured." Lisa: "So, Misty, you've managed to help the Starfox Team with your aquatic powers for the first time. How did it feel?" Misty: "It felt amazing, although I can't say the same for what we found down there." Lisa: "I can understand that." Peach: "So, what will you do now?" Fox: "We're going to report our findings to General Pepper. He needs to know about this." Peach: "Hm…General Pepper. I can't remember the last time I saw that guy. Quite a nice fellow if I may recall." Misty: "So will I be able to meet this General Pepper person?" Peach: "You will, after your princess training is finished." Misty: "What!? At this rate, I'll never be able to meet him!" Peach: "Do not worry, Misty. You will, you just need to be patient, that's all." Misty: "Oh, man…" Fox looked at Misty with a concerned look on his face.

Later on, Fox and his friends of the Starfox Team reported all of their findings to General Pepper. He was so stunned by the news that he didn't care how they were able to obtain this information in the first place. The general then issued an investigation of the sunken spacecrafts and found the same results as the one that Fox and the others were searching. An immediate pursuit of answers to what the true cause to this catastrophe and who true culprit was brought the attention of everyone involved in the Cornerian army. The general was also suspicious of the man who was called a war hero during the time of that war.

Later on, the Starfox Team met up with the girls. Fox: "The general took a great deal of interest in this case. A full evaluation is being done now." Misty: "How long before they find the answers they're looking for?" Falco: "Who knows? It could be a matter of days, weeks, months. It depends on how difficult it is to process all of the damage done." Peach: "Well, I'm just thankful that all of those soldiers who perished in that war and in all of those ships could finally be receiving the justice that they deserve so that they can rest in peace. Also, the person who was responsible for all of this gets what was coming to him and deservedly so." Peppy: "I don't know, Peach, that war happened a long time ago and everyone involved during that time are long gone." Peach: "Oh…" Fox: "However, the general was suspicious of the so called war hero during that time. Even he thought something about what went on was unusual. He's looking into this personally." Slippy: "Well, I'm glad because from what we found out, those soldiers didn't deserve to go like they did. If they weren't brought down by something so terrible, the outcome of that war would have been different." Fox: "Indeed. Misty, I would like to thank you for helping us. If it wasn't for your powers, all of those secrets would have been left in the bottom of our oceans along with all those who drowned there." Misty: "It was my pleasure. I'm just sorry things turned out the way they did." Fox: "So am I." Peppy then cleared his throat. Fox: "What is it, Peppy?" Peppy: "Fox? Slippy? Falco? There's something that I need to tell you regarding Misty and her aquatic powers." Slippy: "What is it, Peppy?" Peppy: "What we experienced earlier today regards a secret that I found out in an ancient book that I discovered not long ago. It also involves her home planet Earth." Slippy: "Earth? Really?" Falco: "There's that name, again." Peppy: "In this book, I have discovered that she is the mystic princess of the Earth's oceans." Fox: "What?" Slippy: "What?" Falco: "What are you talking about, you crazy rabbit?" Peppy: "I have read that long ago, the Earth's oceans were protected by her, until a great and powerful wizard destroyed her, but her essence survived and has been passed down from within a group of humans from generation to generation for thousands of years." Falco: "And this you found out from a book?" Peppy: "I didn't believe it myself until I saw her and the similarities between her and this ancient, mystic princess were uncanny but very clear." Slippy: "Hm…yeah, I actually heard from a friend of mine who lives on Earth about a legend of a beautiful protector of the Earth's oceans. He said it was just a folktale but he honestly believed that it was true." Falco: "So, let me get this straight, not only is she a fairy but now she's some mystic guardian of this planet's water supply? This all sounds like a bunch of malarkey to me." Peppy: "Malarkey or not, Falco, it's all true and she's undeniable proof of all of it." Misty looked down in a coy manner. Fox: "You Ok?" Misty: "Yes…it's just that…all of this is happening so fast to me. One moment, my sisters are keeping me cooped up inside our home, and the next thing I know, I'm a princess and a guardian of my planet's oceans. It all seems like a dream to me." Fox: "I can understand that. I remember when Lisa was undergoing some unusual changes in her life. It's hard but I'm sure that she'll tell you that adjusting to all of these changes is what we need to do in order to adapt." Lisa: "He's right. As I was becoming a fairy, I had to make a lot of unpleasant choices in my life, but I learned to live with them and you'll eventually do the same, too." Misty was still coy. Lisa: "Don't worry; it will come easy to you." Misty: "I hope so…" Fox: "So, Lisa, is this what you meant when you said she was a princess?" Lisa: "Yes, Fox, that's exactly what I meant." Slippy: "So, what, now?" Peppy: "Now, the rest is up to her." Misty: "Hm?" Peppy: "I can't force you to make decisions that you don't feel comfortable with. That has to come from you. What do you want?" Misty: "Well…for now, I want no one here to tell anyone else about what's been going on with me." Peppy: "Ok, that should be no problem. To tell you the truth, I was hoping you would come to that decision." Misty: "What?" Peppy: "Your powers are unique and any malicious person would want to take advantage of you. Deciding to keep your powers a secret is a very wise decision." Misty: "Really?" Peppy: "Of, course. I have temptations to use your powers to the team's advantage but I'm not going to because that is not my decision to make." Fox: "Of, course, if you would like to use your powers to help us out, then I would be more than happy to oblige, but only if you want to." Misty stood and thought for a moment. She then smiled. Misty: "Ok, I would love to use my powers to help you guys." Slippy: "Really!?" Misty: "Sure, but only if you promise to keep this a secret." Peppy: "That should not be a problem at all." He then grabbed her by the wrist and held her hand in out. He then placed his hand on top of hers. Peppy: "We will make a pact to not tell anyone about your powers if you don't want us to. Anyone else oblige?" Fox then places his hand on Peppy's. Fox: "Sure, I'll gladly oblige." Peppy: "Anyone else?" Slippy then placed his hand on top of Fox's. Slippy: "Absolutely! It will be my pleasure." Peppy: "So how about you, Falco? Agree to join the pact?" They all looked at Falco as he hesitated. Falco: "Sure, why not?" He then placed his hand on top of Slippy's. Falco: "No one would believe me if I tell them, especially since I'm the last person to believe in all of this, myself." Peppy: "Good, now let's keep this promise and guard this with our lives. This secret will become a threat by those who seek the princess." Misty was surprised, but everyone else maintained a serious look on their faces. And with that, the girls and Rayman joined in as well. Lisa: "Looks like you found the friends that Ly has been talking about." Misty: "Yes, thank you for introducing me to them." Lisa: "It was my pleasure. I knew I could trust Fox and his teammates. They're good people." Misty smiled. Misty: "They sure are."


End file.
